Yugioh Gx: Heroes Chronicle
by darkraizerGx1
Summary: In Ancient times, there was a great evil that threaten both human and spirit world but was stopped by a group of different heroes Now sealed beneath Duel Academy, a evil organisation is trying to reawaken that threat once a gain and as before the heroes are gathering once again. (JadenXOc, OcXAlexis and others).
1. Yugioh Gx Ep 1

**Sup world it me, D. R. Gx1 here with a brand new story...i know your probably wondering why i made this story. well the reason is i was sort of inspired by Furry Cutter's Hear of the Warrior and Fenikkusumaru's Kamen Rider Gx's stories so yeah that why i was inspired to write this.**

 **Guard: Well many this great things like stories inspire people to do thing so i can say that this is a valid reason.**

 **Raizer: Yeah** **also** **if you want to send Os just PM on their** **appearance** **, gender, Deck(can be from any other franchise like Sonic, Mario, Kamen rider and Etc), what dorm they belong (If you want them to be apart of Duel Academy) and personality.**

 **Sly: if you have any good ideas fro cards as well you can also Pm him as well.**

 **Adam: Now, IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**

 **Me: You always wanted to say that didn't you Ad's?**

 **Adam: Yep, by the way D. R. Gx1 doesn't own Yugioh Gx Characters or cards, Except Ocs and his own cards.**

 **Raizer: I've decided to switch everyone besides Bastion name with their Japanese name, other then that some minor changes.**

* * *

Inside a dome style stadium, the crowed was cheering on the two duelist that were dueling each other, however one of the duelist was quite different, he wore a grey jumpsuit with red lines on the sides, he had black shoulder armour and knee pads, he had a belt that looked like Kamen Rider Ichigo belt (Raizer:Yes I'm using Kamen rider references) he had a white scarf around his neck, he also wore a helmet that covered most of his face, the helmet was mostly black with a grey mouth mask and a yellow visor. The figure reaches for his deck in his duel disk and drew a card dramatically. Then the whole stadium was engulfed in a bright light.

"LET'S…DUEL!"

-3 years later-

In an apartment building near a park in Domino city, on the second floor, a brown door with the number 146, then suddenly two guys coming out of their apartment in a rush, the first was young man dressed in a grey blazer and pants with an unruly mop chocolate brown hair carrying a grey backpack on his back, his name is Judai Jaden Yuki. The other young man wearing a similar blazer like Judai's but it was blue and his pants were light brown, he wore a white scarf around his neck with messy spikey red hair with blue and white highlights and he wore sunglasses, his name is Kaito Yuki.

"Damn it, we're late for the entry exams!" Kaito said, as they ran out of the building, "Don't worry cuz, we just need to get there in like two minutes no sweat." Judai replied making his cousin laugh. As they ran through the park Judai accidently bumped into someone and Kaito bumped into Judai, both of them dropping their cards on the ground. A man around in his late 20's wearing navy blue jeans, black tank top, a belt with his dueling deck, highly polish pointed Italian shoes and tri-color spiked hair going in different directions, he looked at the young duelists as they gathered their cards together.

"You two are duelists, aren't you?" asked the man.

"Yup, were on our way to the entrance exams for Duel Academy, if we get in this is." Answered Judai, he looked up and saw the man's face. What he saw was none other than Yugi Muto, the King of Games himself. He kneeled down and picked up a card that landed near his foot and looked at it.

"I believe this one is yours." He said revealing it to be Elemental Hero Featherman. Judai nodded as he accepted the card. Yugi then reached for his deck and drew two cards from it "Here, take these. I think these cards belong with you." He handed Judai the cards which turned out to be Winged Kuriboh and a card Judai never seen before, a hero card called Robin the Kid Hero, and Kaito looked over Judai's shoulder and patted his cousin's back, Judai was just speechless at the fact that the king of games had given him cards with awesome special abilities.

"T-Thank you, I'll make you proud." He said as he and Kaito bowed to Yugi who gave them a thumb's up.

Judai looked at his new cards until he heard voices. " _Kuri Kuri_ " " _From now on I'll help you."_

"Huh? What was that?" Judai asked himself, Kaito knew what those voices were and he just grins, he then looked over to his watch and tapped Judai's shoulders. "Jay we got to go, like now." The two then started running for their dear lives, "I can't be next King of Games, if I'm late to the games." Judai said running ahead of Kaito a bit.

" _He still as hype as always."_ Said a voice which made Kaito laughed a bit. "Still I didn't expect to run into sensei today but I guess that's life."

"Kai what cha talking about?"

"Nothing, now let's hurry or else we'll be even more late then we should be."

-x-x-x-

Outside the stadium was a desk set up for students to register for their exams "Okay close the desk, looks like nobody else is coming now." Ordered the man as two women were about to close the registration desk.

"WAIT!" Cried a voice and then two figures appeared at the guard rails with bits of vegetation sticking out of their hair.

"Hey don't call us nobodies; we're here for the entrance exams for Duel Academy." Said Judai. Kaito just laughed a bit as he adjusted his sunglasses.

-x-x-x-

The inside of the stadium was packed with duelist from all over Japan and even some from overseas had some to enter Duel Academy, who had already pass or failed the exams whilst others who were already enrolled either sat back in the stands or leaned against the rail on the upper level observing the new applicants.

Judai and Kaito rushed over to watch one of the matches standing next to them was a short huy with spiky turquoise hair and wearing glasses. In one of the fields was a dude about their age with short black hair, wearing white pants and blazer which was buttoned up, he was facing against one of the examiners.

[LPE1900] the examiner had two monsters in Defence mode, Big Shield Gardna and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress while the student only had one monster, Vorse Raider and a face down card.

Big Shield Gardna

Atk:100/Def:2600/Level:4/Atribute:Earth/Type:Warrior/Effect

Negate the activation of a Spell Card that designates this 1 face-down moster. At that time, flip this card face-up Defense Position. If this card is attacked, change the battle position of this card to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

Gear Golem the Moving Fortress

Atk:800/Def:2200/Level:4/Atrribute:Earth/Type: Machine/Effect

Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, by paying 800 Life Points, this card can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Vorse Raider  
Atk:1900/Def:1200/Level:4/Attribute: Dark/Type: Beast-Warrior

"Alright young man, I have two monsters with Defence points higher than your monster attack points, do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy or C) Run home to Mommy?"

[SLP: 3200] the student smiled "Since I don't like any of those options I'll chose D) None of the above and activate my trap, Ring of Destruction. With it I destroy my Vorse Raider and then we both take damage equal to its attack points."

Ring of Destruction  
Type: Basic  
Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to it Atk.

A collar with grenades appeared around the said monster neck and exploded [ELP:0] [SLP:1300].

"Well done young man. Welcome to Duel Academy." The examiner said as his monsters vanished.

"Thank you wise examiner." The teen relied as he bowed respectively.

Up in the stands a black haired student wearing a long blue blazer watched his two cronies who were commenting on tha last match, "He's a punk." He replied "We went to duel preschool for the three ears, we're ready for the Academy. These newbie's don't know what their getting into but they'll soon learn the hard way. Cause Manjoume Jun aien't gonna play nice."

"Subarashīdesu, that guy is good." Kaito said.

"Yeah, he might be as good as me." Judai replied.

"Yeah Bastion Misawa. I heard he got the highest score out of all of us on the written test." The shorter kid said.

"Whoa, me and my cuz here barely passed." Judai said.

"Yeah me too and I only just won my match as well, although how I'll probably never know how. My name Sho by the way."

"So you made it in, congrats." Kaito said as he and Judai clapped their new friend on the back, "We'll be in too just as soon as we win."

"Wait you two haven't dueled yet?" Sho exclaimed.

"No they haven't and they would have been done sooner if they woke up this morning on time like they were supposed to." Said a voice, the three turned around to see a girl, about Kaito and Judai's age, she was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, a short red blouse, her left eye was ocean blue while her right was blood crimson and her hair was bright orange with a pony tails at the back of her head, standing right behind them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well sorry for not waking up late," Kaito said, the girl gaze changed into a death gaze which made both guys back away a bit, "Again, we're really sorry sis." Sho just tilted his head and figure that Kaito and Judai are cousins and this girl is Kaito's sister.

"Just chill out," Jaiden said to the girl while using Kaito as a human shield, "We are just waiting to be called."

"Then you two might have a problem, I think this was supposed to be the last duel test of the day."

-x-x-x-

In the test booth sat a group of examiners, then the guy who was at the front desk appeared and addressed one of them as well as handing over the papers of Judai and Kaito "Uh…sorry for interrupting, but it appears that two more students have shown up to take the exam Mr Crowler."

"Did you call me Mister?" replied a man with short blond hair and ponytail wearing a blue blazer which had a frilly pink collar and gold braid on his shoulder as well as wearing purple lipstick.

"Uh…sorry Mrs…"the man began but was cut off.

"I have a PHD in dueling, I've earned the title Doctor thank you very much." Said Crowler, in a very pissed off tone, "Now tell the little truants that if they want to try out they'll just have to come next year."

Just then Crowler's phone rang, he picked up his pink cell phone and a cold sweat ran down his face as he saw the name of who was calling, "Yes Chancellor Shepherd." Answered Crowler cringing.

"Crowler, I'm calling to see how things are going," said Chancellor Shepherd in his office at Duel Academy Island, "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year when you cut 3rd of our students for some ridiculous reason. What was it again, calling you Mr or Mrs? Anyway just remember to give anyone who turns up a fair shot."

"Yes of course." Crowler replied a dark look decorating his face as the Chancellor hung up, in Dr. Crowler's mind; Duel Academy is for the elite, not for some slacker who won by luck but Shepherd is the boss and what he says goes. "Pardon me a moment gentlemen." Crowler announced getting up.

"But who will the boys duel against and which exam decks should we use?" an examiner asked holding up a box with various decks in it.

"Oh don't worry, I'll deal with them personally." He replied as he walked away, a sinister grin spreading across his face.

-x-x-x-

Up in the stands Bastion had returned to his seat and began putting his things into his bag.

"Sweet duel Bastion." Bastion looked to up and saw Judai, Kaito, Sho and the girl looking down upon him from the other side of the row of seats.

"That was a pretty awesome match to watch." Kaito said.

"Thank you." Bastion said.

"Name's Kaito, Kaito Yuki but I go by as Kai for short," Kai (Sly: Kai…not a bad nickname Savage: I've heard better but it works. Me: Everybody is a critic) said offering his hand, which Bastion accepted and shook, "My cousin Judai, the shorty is Sho."

"Charmed." Bastion replied, and then his gaze switched to the girl standing behind Sho, his mouth immediately drop as he attracted to her beauty, Judai and Sho raised an eyebrow and the three boys turned to see the girl behind them.

"Oh right, that is my little baby sister," the girl pushed pass Judai and slapped Kai at the back of the head, "I'm only a year younger than you, _baka"_ Kai rubbed the back of his head while the girl just let out a sigh, "My name is Levina Yuki but you can call me Lev."

"W-well Lev it's nice to meet you." Bastion said blushing a bit.

"Y'know judging by your display you might be just the second best duelist here." Judai said with his trademark grin spread across his face, Kai chuckled a bit and Lev rolled her eyes, then a voice came over the PA system.

"Will duelist number 110 and 111 report to test field 4. I repeat, Will duelist number 110 and 111 reports to test field 4."

"Well were up, wish us luck." Judai said as he went through his bag and took out his duel disk, while Kai had his on the whole time before heading off.

"Wait," Bastion which made them stop in their tracks, "If I'm the second best here, then who's first?"

"Yours truly," Judai replied, "It's what I'm best at."

Kai laughed, "Well, as for me, it's a story for another time." The two then headed off.

"Wow, those two are so confident and sure of themselves," Sho said in awe of Judai and Kaito, "I wonder if they're really that good."

"Of course they are," Lev said, "They are related to me of course."

"They're going to have to be." Bastion said to them and then indicating to the dueling floor, "Look who they are up against."

-x-x-x-

The two boys stepped onto the dueling field, duel disk at the ready and at the other end Crowler was waiting for them. "Alright who's first?"

Kaito placed his left hand on Judai's right shoulder, Judai nodded then Kai took a step back allowing Judai to take the field.

"Alright, your name son?" Crowler asked.

"Judai Jaden Yuki." Judai said standing to attention, while Kai lean against the wall behind them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well Judai Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr. Verllian Crowler, department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy."

Kai pointed at Crowler in a shock expression on his face but it was hard to tell with his sunglasses covering his eyes, "Eh, Really I never guessed a dude who looks like a mascot at a football game is a staff at Duel Academy." Kai said which made Judai and a few others in the stands to laugh while others muttered in disbelief at the pair.

A few seats away from Bastion, Sho and Lev was a group that consisted of two guys and three girls, one of the guys had snow white spikey hair, he wore a yellow tank top, grey baggy pants and had a pair of purple headphone around his neck. The other guy had the same hair style as Joey Wheeler but his hair was blue, he wore light brown t-shirt, black pants and had a gold necklace with a medallion of a blue hedgehog around his neck. One of the girls had red hair with pig tails, she wore a sleeveless t-shirt that was green and purple with matching shorts and shoes. The second girl had more of a bowlcut-esque haircut that covered a bit of her glasses; she wore green shirt and black short skirt. The last girl was wearing a peach color t-shirt, navy blue skinny jean, a green bracelet and she had long silky blue hair.

"Man those dude are, _Crazy cool"_ said the boy with the headphones around his neck.

"they may talk the talk let see if they walk the walk, Johnny." Said the girl with the pig tails. Then the group moved closer to Sho, Bastion and Lev.

Back to the duel filed, Crowler activated his duel vest, "Y'know that's a pretty sweet cool piece of gear, where can I get one of those?" Judai asked.

"Oh when you get to Duel Academy, I'm sure we can work something out as long as you study hard and receive high marks." Crowler replied officially as he and Judai drew their first five cards, " _Of course you first have to get into Duel Academy first and I'm going to make sure you nor your drop out friend ever do"_

"DUEL!" Yelled Judai and Crowler.

 **Judai: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

Judai drew a new card and looked at his opening hand, "For my turn, I'll summon Elemental hero Featherman in Defence mode." Judai said as a green-clad warrior with warrior with white wings and a brown claw on his left arm appeared and kneels down with his arms folded across its chest, "And I'll throw down a facedown and I'll end my turn. Get your game on."

Elemental Hero Featherman  
Atk: 1000/Def: 1000/Level:3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior

"Elemental Heroes," Bastion, Sho and Lev turned around to see a group of five standing a row above them, then the boy with the hedgehog medallion spoke again, "Pretty tricky to use, Oh my name is Maurice Oglivia," he said waving to them, he then pointed to the other guy of his group, "this is Johnny Kingston," Johnny had a friendly smile on his face, "That's Evalion Strifer," he pointed to the pig tailed girl, he then pointed to the girl with the glasses, "she's Misaki Nobunaga and," he pointed to the last girl, "she is Krystal O'Donnell McCloud." They waved at them and the three waved back, then Johnny spoke, "Your friend must be skilled to make with those wicked dudes and gals his deck." Lev just smiled before answering, "Actually he is my cousin and you are just about to see what he can really do."

"Fine, don't tell me what to do." Crowler replied muttering he last part under his breath. A sixth card shot into Crowler's hand and observed his opening hand, " _Not a bad start but then again since I'm using my own personal deck rather than one of the test decks I expected nothing less, I'll fail both these little upstarts in no time."_

"Alright I'll start off with an easy one. I play the spell card Confiscation, for a minimal cost I'm allowed to look at your hand and discard one card to the graveyard."

 **Crowler: 3000**

Confiscation  
Type: Basic  
Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select one card in it and discard that card.

Holographic versions of Judai hand appeared in front of Crowler (Monster Reborn, Hero Signal, The Warrior Returning Alive and Polymerization).

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when I first started out, but which one should I chose…Monster Reborn to the graveyard." Crowler announced Judai grimaced as he discarded his card to the graveyard but he knew Crowler wasn't done yet.

"Now I'll place two face down, then I'll activate Heavy Strom to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!" yelled Crowler.

A hurricane emerged with various debris blowing around inside of it, it then shredded Judai's Draining shield trap and as well as Crowler's two facedown cards to pieces.

"Whoops, looks like you destroyed your own card teach." Judai said, then dark clouds collected around them and then two sickly yellow snake like demons emerged on the field.

Statue of the Wicked  
Type: Basic  
when this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/Dark/Level: 4/Atk: 1000/Def: 1000) on your side of the field.

Up in the stands the group looked on, "Can someone tell me what just happened?" Sho asked.

"The two cards Crowler had were Statue of the Wicked," Bastion replied, "It's a trap that creates a monster token when destroyed, hence the reason he played Heavy Storm."

"Those cards weren't in any of the decks we face before." Misaki said.

"A card of that level couldn't be in any test deck, Professor Crowler must be using his own deck." One of Chazz's cronies said.

"Then this is already over. No beginner can beat Crowler, right Chazz." Said the other.

Chazz grinned, "I think I'm going to enjoy seeing Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friends down there. I just wish he treat all third rate trash at Academy the same way."

Above where Chazz was sitting, leaning against the rail was a girl who was about Kaito and Judai's age with dirty blond hair and matching eyes wearing a white and blue blazer which had the sleeves chopped off with dark blue sash wrapped her collar and blue mini skirt, "I can't believe Crowler, bullying some poor kid with his best cards."

"You're too soft Alexis." Said her companion, a tall guy a few years older than her with dark blue hair wearing a long white coat similar to Alexis's only with the sleeves attached and had tails, he also wore blue pants, "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler got stashed away in that deck of his."

Back on the field Crowler was about to continue his move, "I hope you are keeping up with the lesson plan Mr Yuki?"

"Don't worry, t think I can bare all this in mind." Judai replied

"Good because you'll certainly want to pay attention to this." A wicked grin spreading across Crowler's face, "I sacrifice both of my Wicked Tokens to summon Antique Gear Golem!" yelled Crowler as his ultimate monster appeared on the field.

Antique Gear Golem  
Atk: 3000/Def: 3000/Level 8/Attribute: Earth/Type: Machine/Effect  
This card cannot be Special Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose Def is lower than the Atk of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until end of Damage Step.

"Now, now I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Antique Gear Golem." Crowler expected Judai to be quaking with fear, but he got a different answer to what he was expecting.

"No way, I've always wanted to see one, and now I get to take it on too, sweet." Judai replied.

Up in the stands the blue haired boy could hardly believe his ears, "He's staring down that monster like he hasn't have a care in the world. I guess youth and inexperience have their benefits after all."

"Cut the kid some slack Zane, at least he's got some guts." Alexis replied.

"Ant they'll be decorating the stadium floor after Golems attack." Zane said.

Crowler let out a sininster laugh "Now Golem attack Featherman. ULTIMATE POUND!" the mechanical giant's fist collided with Featherman then an after-image struck Judai.

 **Judai: 2000**

"Wait, how come Jay lost life points" Sho asked, Krystal had a slight confused look on her face as well.

"Because when Gear Golem attacks a monster in Defence mode the difference between its Defence points and Gear Golems attack points are dealt to the opponent as damage." Bastion replied.

"Also when that big bad bot attacks the opponent can't activate any spell or traps, pretty _Bogus_ if you ask me." Johnny said, Maurice nodded to his friend.

Judai's eyes were lowered to the floor, everyone beside Lev and Kai assumed he was crying until he threw his head back laughing.

"Oh boy, I'm really stocked now, I can't wait to get into Duel Academy now. My draw." Judai said as he pulled Winged Kuriboh from his deck. " _Kuri Kuri!_ "

Judai looked down at the card as it winked at him, "Alright partner, I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defence mode and play a face down and end my turn."

Winged Kuriboh  
Atk: 300/Def: 200/Level 1/Attribute: Light/Type: Fairy/Effect  
when this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates. After activation, during this turn, any Battle Damage that the controller of this card takes becomes 0.

Crowler laughed and said, "If you insist on losing with that puff ball then allow me to finish this. ULTIMATE POUND!" he yelled as Antique Gear Golem punched Winged Kuriboh.

Crowler was confused to why Judai's Life Points didn't go down to zero yet and said, "Get your gear checked boy, your life counter is malfunctioning."

Judai smiled "Nothing wrong with my gear tech, when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take 0 damage this turn."

The whole area except Kai and Lev gasped in shock. "Well looks like there's a technique that even Crowler doesn't know." Alexis said as a smile decorated her face.

"No one can be expected to know every technique in this game Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that one." Zane retorted but in truth he was shocked and impressed as everyone else.

"Yeah but that Judai knew about it." Alexis said " _I wonder if his good looking friend has skills like him as well."_

"Fine, your lame little monster bought you one more turn." Crowler snorted as he composed himself.

"Hey hold on a sec, you may have taken her out (Me: Yes I made Winged Kuriboh a girl Sly: technically no one knows its gender but most people assume it's a boy. Sally: true but it sure is cute as Tails cute) but that doesn't give you the right to kick her while she's down." Judai retorted.

"Oh that's right I forget that newbies like you have a habit of getting attached to their cards, I'm sorry." Crowler sneered.

"Yeah well you should be, because now I activate the trap Hero Signal which lets me summon a level 4 or lower Elemental Hero."

Hero Signal  
Type: Basic  
activate only when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower 'Elemental Hero' monster from your hand or Deck.

"Now I Summon Robin the Kid Hero in attack mode." Said as a kid about a few inches shorter then Judai, his costume that is consisted of green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow letter "R" inside a black circle over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He always has on a black-and-white domino mask, has his black hair spiked backwards, light skin and an athletic-build.

Robin the Kid Hero  
Atk: 1000:/Def: 1100/Level 3/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect/Tuner  
this card can be treated as a "Masked Hero" or "Elemental Hero" for any card effect. When this card is summon or Special summon, special summon a normal "Masked Hero" or Elemental Hero" equal or lower level of one of your opponents monsters.

In the stands, Sho was confused as he asked, "But Robin is not an Elemental Hero, and how did Judai summon him?"

"Robin can be treated as an Elemental Hero due to his ability and not only that he can summon a normal Elemental Hero from his deck that is the same level as Antique Gear golem or lower." Misaki replied.

"Now I special Summon Elemental Hero Burstrinatrix in attack mode." Said as a female Elemental Hero with a full-body jumpsuit, red gloves that go up to her elbows, duel-hair of black and white, and a gold crown gem in it, struck a heroic pose. (Raizer: I should mention all monsters will be appearing like their original art work not the worldwide release version. Fox: …So basically the female monster will look sexy basically. Raizer: Pretty much but I can't describe them so technically no foul done. Edd: Loop hole exploited, Nice.)

Elemental Hero Burstrinatrix  
Atk: 1200/Def: 600/Level 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior

Judai the drew a new card "I play the spell The Warrior Returning Alive which allows me to add one warrior monster from by graveyard to my hand and I chose Featherman and summon him to the field in attack mode."

The winged hero appeared on the field, standing beside Burstrinatrix. " _Hi Mister Featherman-sensei and Miss Burstrinatrix-sensei."_ Robin said as he waved his right hand at them. Featherman then answered, " _Hello Robin, I hope you're ready to learn what it takes to be a hero."_ Robin nodded.

"Next I activate the spell Polymerization to fuse Featherman and Burstrinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in Atk mode! Get ready for a Clash of the Titans teach."

Polymerization  
Type: Basic  
Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster card from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard and special summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
Atk: 2100/Def: 1200/Level 6/Attribute: Wind/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Featherman "+"Elemental Hero Burstrinatrix"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster as a result of a battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

"I must say that is quite impressive but next time play a card that can actually beat your opponent's monster." Crowler said offhandedly. "What's he talking about?" Sho asked.

"He's saying that his Wingman don't got enough power to take down Crowler's big bad bot down, man" Johnny said. "Shame too because when Wingman destroys an opponent's monster, its attack points are dealt to the opponent as damage." Bastion said.

"Now let change the scene a bit as I play the field spell Skyscraper!" Judai said as the field changed into a scene that resembled New York City skyline at midnight with Flame Wingman standing on the spire of a building that resembled the Empire State Building.

Skyscraper  
Type: Field  
When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

"Hah, this little field spell didn't change my monsters attack points at all." Crowler said.

"Yeah but that's not the point, it raise the attack of my Elemental heroes by 1000 when they fight monster higher then theirs." Judai said as Wingman's Atk points took a huge leap (EHFWM 21003100).

"Now Flame Wingman attacks Antique Gear Golem with Sky-Dive Scorcher!" Judai yelled as Flame Wingman jumped up and turned into a big flaming fireball and crashed into Gear Golem.

 **Crowler: 2900**

Then the massive hero landed in front of a very freak out Crowler and the dragon head on its left arm opened and gout of flame erupted from it wiping out the rest of the professor's life points.

 **Crowler: 0**

"That's game." Judai announced striking a victory pose.

Kaito pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the filed, as he and Judai walked past each other, they didn't have to look at each other as they fist bumped each other, Kaito soon stood where his cousin formerly stood. From the stands, Alexis couldn't help but cast her gaze on Kaito, " _he's quite good looking"_ then Kaito raised his head and looked at her direction, a smile form on his face as he gave her a two finger salute. Alexis blushed a bit. Crowler noticed the gesture and was immediately ticked off, " _How dare he try to hit on my prize student! I will make him pay!"_ but no one was a piss as Manjoume as he gritted his teeth in anger and his eyes were replaced with flames " _This punk is so gonna regret trying to hit on my Asuka-chan."_

Crowler the cough grabbing Kaito's attention, "If you are done flirting with the audience, I would like to know your name." he said officially, Kaito rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh sorry about that, I act like that whenever I see a pretty face," he said laughing a bit, "anyway my name is Kaito Yuki and before you ask yes Judai and I are related, cousins in fact."

In the stands Misaki placed her left index finger on her lips, "Kaito…Yuki, where have I heard that name before?" she asked herself, then she let out a cry which started the others and Crowler, she then pointed at Kai, "WAIT A MINUTE! YOU ARE THAT GUY WHO PASSED ALL THE GRADES IN HIGH SCHOOL WITH A WHOLE YEAR!"

As she finished, everyone besides Judai and Lev let out a loud cry in shock, even the other examiners and Crowler most of all. Kaito scratched his head as he said, "That made it into the news, who knew? We'll let forget that for now and focus on the duel" he said, Crowler quickly composed himself and replied, "Very well."

"LET'S…" Kai said.

"DUEL!" they said as they drew their opening hands respectfully.

 **Kaito: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

Kaito drew his first card, due to his sunglasses it was difficult for anyone to tell if he was looking at his card or not, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards."

Pot of Greed  
Type: Basic  
Draw two cards.

He then draw two cars from his deck and a grin formed on his face, "I summon Masked Hero Rekka in attack mode and play two card face down, and I call it a turn." Kai said as a man red and black with lighter red and yellow armour landed in front of him and two cards facedown behind it.

Masked Hero Rekka  
Atk: 1600/ Def: 1000/Level 4/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior

"Wow, Masked heroes," Johnny said, "Now those guys are pretty hard to use as well, but then again he is a genius so I would assume that he would use a rather difficult deck to use."

"First Elemental heroes, now Masked heroes, I'm impress," Bastion said, "both of those series of hero monster are quite difficult to master and if Judai could win his duel the Kai surely win his."

Sho then turned to face Lev, "Say Lev, since your brother and cousins uses 'Hero' decks, what deck do you use?" the group hen face the question girl, she took a card out from her pocket and showed them, the card was Vision Hero Gravito. "I also use a "Hero" deck but mine are the Vision Heroes."

"Well then, my turn," Crowler said as a card ejected from his vest, " _I must not let my guard down, he may not look like much but if he really is as smart as they news says he is then I can't hold back."_ "I play Graceful Charity; I draw three cards and discard two." Crowler announced as he drew three cards from his deck and discarded two of them.

Graceful Charity  
Type: Basic  
Draw three cards and discard two cards

"Brace yourself young man, as I play Premature Burial, I pay 800 life points to summon The Trojan Horse that I just sent to the Graveyard." Crowler announced as his life points went down and a wooden house appeared

Premature Burial  
Type: Continues  
Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

The Trojan Horse  
Atk: 1600/ Def: 1200/ Level 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Beast/Effect  
When Tribute Summoning an EARTH monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tributes.

 **Crowler: 3200**

A wicked smile form on Crowler's face, "With Trojan Horse's skill it can be use as 2 tribute for an earth monster," the horse was soon consumed by a bright light, "Now I summon Antique Gear Golem and attack your monster, ULTIMATE POUND!" as soon as his monster appeared, it punched Rekka into pieces.

 **Kaito: 2600**

"Now I activate my Trap, SOS." Kaito said as one of his face down card flip up.

SOS  
Type: Basic  
When a Masked Hero has been destroyed in battle, Special Summon one Masked Hero of Level 4 or below from your deck.

"With this card, I can special summon a Masked Hero level 4 or less from my deck and I chose Masked Hero Fountain in Atk mode." Kaito said and another man in a black bodysuit with blue and white armour on him appeared on the field.

Masked Hero Fountain  
Atk: 1000/ Def: 1400/Level 4/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior

"I set one card and end my turn." Crowler looked down at his faced down card, " _If he tries to attack my Golem well, my Mirror Force will stop him in his tracks."_ "Well then, it's your move boy and don't keep my Golem waiting now." "Don't worry teach," Kai said as he drew his new card and a smile form on his face, "because this is the final turn."

Everyone beside his sister and cousin gasped and started whispering to each other about his statement, Kaito had a grin on his face, "I activate the trap Damaged Mask to bring back Rekka," he said as his facedown card was flipped up and the red warrior returns to the field standing beside Fountain, "Now I play the spell Mask Change II on Fountain to transformation Summon Masked Hero Acid!" he said as he discarded a card from his hand, then Fountain was soon consumed by a bright light and when the light dimmed down, replacing Fountain was a another armoured man with more left shoulder armour and he was also carrying a blaster of some sort.

Damaged Mask  
Type: Basic  
Special Summon one Masked Hero from the Graveyard. It will be destroyed when the turn ends.

Mask Change II  
Type: Quick-Play  
Discard one card from your hand and perform a Transformation Summons, changing one Masked Hero currently in play to a Level 8 Masked Hero of the same attribute.

Masked Hero Acid  
Atk: 2600/Def: 2100/Level 8/Attribute: Water/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
When summoned, destroy all Spells and Traps on your opponent's field and lower the ATK of your opponent's monsters by 300 points.

Everyone hasped in shock, Bastion grabbed the rails, "I can't believe I just witness a Transformation Summon right before my eyes." Judai looked up to him and gave him a thumb up, "Of course, Kai is no pushover when he knows that he is going to win."

"Don't be surprise yet, now when Acid is summoned, he destroys all of your spell and trap cards and reduces your monster attack by 300, Acid do your thing." " _Alright Kai."_ Acid fired a beam into the air and it hit Crowler's facedown card destroying it and Gear Golem reducing his Atk a bit (AGG 30002700) "That not all because I play Mask Change on Rekka to transformation summon Masked Hero Goka and since I haven normal summon yet I summon Masked Hero Deputy in Atk mode." He said as Rekka was consumed like Fountain and was replaced with a warrior in red armour, it was more bulkier then Rekka's armour and beside him was a man wearing a cowboy outfit, with the hat and a helmet that looked like Kamen rider Ghost.

" _Howdy ya'll, now whose ready to this the old fashion way?"_ Deputy said as he took out his guns from their holsters. " _Prepare to face the flames of justice." "We're ready for battle."_ Goka and Acid said respectively.

Mask Change  
Type: Quick-Play  
Send one Masked Hero from the field to the Graveyard. From your extra deck, Transformation Summon one Masked Hero of the same Attribute and up to two levels higher.

Masked Hero Goka  
Atk: 2200/Def: 1800/Level 6/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK raised by 100 points for each Hero in your Graveyard.

Masked Hero Deputy  
Atk: 1300/Def: 1200/Level 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Warrior/Effect  
when this card is summon or Special summon, for every Masked Hero in the graveyard your opponents monsters lose 100 Atk and Def point for each card.

Kaito then looked up to Alexis and gave her a thumbs up, "I'm gonna win this for you," Alexis blushed a bit, "Now I activate Deputy skill, when it summon my opponent's monsters lose 100 Atk and Def points for every Masked Hero in my graveyard and I have three. Deputy you know what to do." " _You bet partner, six shoot roulette!"_ the cowboy said as he fired one of his guns at Golem. (AGG 27002400) "And Goka skill allows him to gain 100 Atk for every hero monster in my grave so he now gains 300." (MHG 22002500)

Crowler was sweating in fear as Kaito's earlier statement is true this was the final turn, "Hey teach," Crowler looked at Kai who called him, "It's been fun but now Acid attack your Golem, FINAL BEAM!" Acid nodded and fired a huge beam from his blaster and destroyed Golem.

 **Crowler: 3000**

"Goka, Deputy let's finish this." The two monsters nodded, " _FIRE PUNSHER!"_ Goka said as he shot a large fireball from his fist at Crowler.

 **Crowler: 500**

" _Alright, I get the last hit, QUIK DRAW!"_ Deputy said as he drew his guns and fired them at Crowler wiping out his life points. Kai placed his left hand on his belt and pointed two of his right hand finger at Crowler (Me: basically he is doing Kamen rider W's signature pose. Sly: there are a lot of Kamen Rider references. Edd: Well Unit is a transformer reference and Fox's Arwing has some Macross Frontier references so let's just leave it at that son.) "Subarashī kettō no sensei." Kaito walked off the field and headed towards his sister, cousin and their new friends as they prepare for Duel Academy.


	2. Yugioh Gx Ep 2

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Yugioh Gx: Heroes Chronicle**

 **Raizer: sorry for the long wait, i was sort of preoccupied with other stuff and i was also sort of lazy.**

 **Amy: that was just a poor excuse to make the reader wait.**

 **Evalion: Yeah!**

 **Raizer: I know I know, I'm sorry**

 **Sly: Anyway let just get to the story.**

 **Raizer: As mention in last chapter I've made a few changes.**

* * *

"Wow, now that amazing!" Evalion said as she and some other students looked outside the windows of the helicopter they were riding on, Evalion sat next to Misaki, Sho between Bastion and Lev, Maurice, Johnny and Kai sat in the row behind them and Judai and Krystal sat at the front together. The helicopter they were riding approach an island with a dormant volcano, there was a large building, the building had a large white dome roof, and there were three smaller ones, each colored blue, yellow and red respectfully. The island also has a few forests that surrounded the campus, there was a beach, and not far from the island was smaller one which had a port build on it. After landing on the building's heli pad, the group was soon given school uniforms and small devices, Judai, Sho, Kai, Johnny, Evalion and Krystal given red uniforms while the Lev, Maurice, Bastion and Misaki were given yellow ones. Soon all of them and the others that passed the entry exams gathered in what looks like the school's auditorium, they stood in front of a large screen, some of them were muttered to each other trying to figure out what they were doing here.

Then the blanked screen that hung over them soon activated and a video call from the Chancellor of the school appeared. "Welcome, Elite Duelist," the bald man said with a heartwarming smile, "You used your skills to open the narrow entry gate, Please have fun studying in hope of becoming the next future Duel King or Queen, if you still have some question that you would like to be answered then please look up the info on you PDA's, they will contain information like class timetable's, test results and a messaging system you can use for personal uses as well. " he said, Judai was dozing off, as well as Kai but it was still rather difficult to tell with his sunglasses.

With the assembly over the group headed out to get familiar with the surroundings. Sho and Judai were sitting on one of the stone statues that were placed in a row in front of the schools main entrance. Sho said now wearing a red blazer button up "It looks like that the dorms that we will be living are separated into three." "Hey it looks like I'm in Slifer Red." Judai said, he too was wearing a red blazer but he didn't his as it revealed his black t-shirt underneath and he also wore white pants. Sho soon replied with a happy tone, "Really me too." "Hey! You two!" Judai and Sho turned around to see Kai and the other walking up to them, Kai wore his red blazer over his shoulder, not really wearing the sleeves just leaving it hanging over his shoulder, his scarf was still visible and he was also wearing a grey sleeveless t-shirt. Johnny wore his blazer like Judai; the others wore their respective blazers like Sho. "Hey guys, say are you all in Slifer Red as well?" Bastion then said, "No, some of us are in Ra Yellow, these blazers represent your ranks here." Judai gave him a surprise look; Maurice raised an eyebrow, "Wait you seriously just figure this out?" Judai then retorted "Well excuse me, did you ever think that I was color blind?" Kai and Lev tried to hold back their laughter, which also included for some who can't be seen with the naked eye, floating above the group was Elemental Hero Featherman, Burstrinatrix, Masked Hero Rekka, Deputy and two other figures. " _Man, Ju sure knows how to make a monster laugh."_ Deputy said as he couldn't hold it any longer as the monster started laughing, the Featherman asked.

" _Say Rekka who's turn is it to be with Kai?"_

" _Oh I think it's Bassols's turn."_ The group looked down to see the yellows of the team heading off while the reds headed towards the other direction. The monster nodded at each other and they went with their respective duelist.

The red's soon arrived at a two story brick shack with a stair case running up side to allow access to the second level, located near a cliff.

"This not a dorm, it's an outhouse with a deck." Sho said as they climbed the stairs.

"It's not that bad." Johnny said.

"It reminds me of my grandparent house." Evalion replied.

"Well its way better than I first thought." Kai said.

"Are you guys kidding," Judai said as he and Krystal ran ahead and leaned against the rail that ran along the side and stared out at the ocean view "This place is awesome, check out the view."

"I know right, just breath taking." Krystal replied, standing right beside him as they looked out at the sight of the sun sparkling on the sea and the waves crashing on mall stretch of the beach below.

Judai and Sho stopped in front of their door, Kai turned to them and said, "Well looks like were neighbors," Judai turned to face him and realized that Kai and Johnny were staying just next door, "Sweet, now we can see each other every day," then Krystal and Evalion walked passed, "We're just a few rooms away, once we put our things we'll see you at your room okay." Eva said as she and Krystal walked away, Judai nodded and open the door to his and Sho new room, inside was the room that they will be sharing which consisted of a triple bunk bed with a desk long enough for two people to use at the running along the opposite wall and a small kitchen located near the door.

"Well, it's surprisingly small, but there's enough room to live on, and that suits me just fine." Judai said as he inspected the room. "With us living together, we must be linked together by fate or something!" Sho said as he placed his bad down next to the bunk bed, "We might be reincarnations of the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and his Priest Seto."

Judai turned to face him and raise an eyebrow "Sho, I think you watch too much movies and read too much story books, but that would be cool though." Sho then looked at Jayden, "Your entry exam was so cool…would you mind if I called you 'Big Bro'?"

"Big Bro?"

"Yeah, well I think that you have a big brother characteristic and I really look up to you." Judai was surprise at first, he took a few steps forward to the curtains, he turned his face a bit to face Sho with a genuine smile on it "From now on, let's work together towards becoming the next Duel King." He said as he opens the curtains, allowing the bright sunlight to shine the room.

"Ah! That's bright! Shut the curtains!" Judai immediately closed the curtains, and the pair looked over to the bunk bed, on the very top, they saw someone lying on the top with a light blue blanket covering most of his body.

"There was someone here." Sho said, Judai rubbing the back of his head said, "S-Sorry, I didn't notice you." The figure slowly stood up, as he rose, the pair could see his face, it was conveniently similar to a koala just without the fur and his hair were in the shape of koala ears.

"A-A DEATH KOALA!" they scream as they held each other in surprise.

"Don't call me a koala! I'm your roommate, Hayato Maeda! But everyone calls me Chumly." The large man now identified as Chumly said.

"Sorry, my name is Judai Yuki and this is Sho." Then their room door burst open and Kai, Johnny and another person with brown hair and a Royal Blue Newsboy Cap with what appeared to be a yellow hook on it right behind Johnny.

"Cuz, you okay we heard screaming." Kai asked as his group walked in, Judai rubbed the back of his head as he let out a half-hearted chuckle, "Sorry about that anyway, Chumly meet my cousin Kaito, Johnny and… I'm sorry but who are you?" Judai said as he pointed at the third member of their party, the duelist adjusted his cap and stretched his arms out.

"The name's Slicevester K. Cooper but just call me Sly or Vester." Judai smile and shook Sly's hand.

"Don't forget us," the grouped turn around to see Krystal, Evalion and another girl with them, she had long dark purple hair, and her eyelashes were longer than Krystal and Evalion. "Guys meet our new roommate Nagai Ina." The purple haired girl smiled softly and waved at them.

Chumly looked at everyone's faces, he saw the looks of people with big dreams, he let out a sad sigh which got everyone's attention, "You guys have no idea what 'Slifer Red' means do you?" all of them shocked their heads, "Well the 'Red' means 'Red Zone'. It means we're all a chance bunch," the other gasped a bit, "Here in Dual Academy, we're split into three dorms depending on your grades: Obelisk Blur, Ra Yellow and Slifer red. Obelisk Blue is occupied by their high achievers from the middle school; those who got in by taking the high school exam are first assigned to Ra Yellow and those who have the horrible grades end up in Slifer Red where most of the students who will eventually dropout from Duel Academy."

Everyone took a few minutes to allow the new info to set in, and then Krystal spoke "So basically, the Blues mostly have snobby rich people, Yellows have smart people and the rest are just dumped to Red."

"That pretty much sums it up." Judai said, he looked over to Sho who looked pretty depressed on hearing this, then Jonny pointed his right index finger at Kaito, "Wait aren't you, supposed to be a super genius? Then how in blazes did you wind up here?" Kaito adjusted his sunglasses a bit and shrugged his shoulders.

"The truth is I slept through most of time during the written test, I passed because I answered the questions with the most marks." Kaito then pointed at Judai, "plus this works out fine cause I also need to look out for my cousin as well so this made it easier."

Their new friends looked at Kai, confused to what they meant; the man in question gave them a sheepish smile "Well, I guess that I have some explaining to do…"

-x-x-x-

After, Judai, Kai and the other introduced themselves to each other, soon Judai and his large group of friends were looking around and familiarize themselves with their new surroundings when something caught Judai's attention ad he ran off towards the main buildings with the rest of the group following behind him.

"Jay what wrong?" Johnny asked as they headed through the main entrance.

"There's some duel action going on." Judai replied.

"How can you tell?" Sho asked, Judai smiled as he sniffed the air "It's in the air guys, can't you smell it?"

"Maybe if today's polled count was lower, Big bro." Sho replied, everyone else looked over their shoulders to Kai who shrugged his shoulders and just chuckled. Kai knew that his cousin was right, there was excitement buzzing around at the anticipation of the new school year. After walking for about a few minutes, the group found themselves inside a large room that looked like it could pass for a small stadium, surrounding them was rows of stands and a raised platform in the center of the room. "Man this place is already better than the examination field before we got here." Sly said impress, "I can agree with you on that brother." Johnny replied.

"Yeah I bet it would be great to duel in here." Sho added.

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Evalion asked, with a finger on her lower lip.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we're allowed, after all this is our campus." Krystal said.

"Wrong," said a voice, the group saw four boys wearing blue blazers standing on the platform, they got off and walked towards the Slifer group, "This is the blue Obelisk campus and your kind isn't allowed here." One of them stated. "Yeah, checked out the crest." Another added, pointing at something the group looked behind them and saw a large blue disk with the head of the beast that gave the blue dorm its name, Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Dude, just chillax for bit, we were just looking around." Johnny protested.

"Well, you 'Red Rejects should just leave now." Said the first blue student said. Johnny's left eye twitched a bit before a he smirk, which confused the blue student.

"Why are you smirking about?"

"Nothing man, I just find it a bit funny that rich punks like you think you got decent skills. Heck you probably won't be able beat me." Johnny said proudly, Krystal and Evalion looked at each other and nodded to his statement, the rest were unsure, while the blue clad students were shocked.

"You think you can beat me, Sugawara Isao, in a duel?!" the student, now identified as Sugawara Isao replied.

"Cool, but let's make things more interesting," Johnny said, this made everyone besides Krystal and Evalion confused, "Let's make a deal, if I win me and my pack here get to use this field as our turf and you got to ask our permission to use it and if you win I will give you my most rarest card."

"Ha, like any card you've got is that special." Sugawara retorted, Johnny reached and grabbed his deck case from his belt and took out he first card he saw, and showed it to Sugawara, the boy's eye grew wider as he looked at the card. "N-No way, how did you get your hands on this? Alright, I accept this deal."

"Good," Johnny said as he and Sugawara stood opposite of each other and activated their duel disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Johnny: 4000**

 **Sugawara: 4000**

Sugawara drew a card from his deck, he added the new card to his hand, "First I summon Trident Warrior in attack mode,"

Trident Warrior  
Atk:1800/Def:1200/level 4/Attribute: Light/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from your hand.

A bearded man clad in green armour soon appeared on Sugawara's side with a trident, "Now his skill allow me to summon a level 3 monster from my hand and I chose this one," he said as small orange dragon appeared on the field.

Baby Dragon  
Atk:1200/Def:700/Level 3/Attribute: Wind/Type: Dragon

"I set two cards and end my turn." Two facedown card appeared behind the orange dragon, Johnny then drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand, he took a card from his hand, "First to start this turn off as I play the continues spell card Star Gazer assemble,"

Star Gazer assemble  
Continues Spell  
during your standby phase, if you have no or less monsters than your opponent, then special summon from your deck as many level 4 or lower Star Gazer monster until you have the same number of monsters on your opponents field. If you already have the same number or more of monsters then your opponent during you standby phase, destroy this card.

Everyone besides Krystal and Evalion were confused, the looks on their faces showed that they had never heard of these cards, and then Judai and Kaito changed from surprise to excited. "With Star Gazer assemble effect, since I have no monster on my side I special summon level 4 or lower Star Gazer monster from my deck until we both have the same number of monster on the field, I special summon Star Gazer Flare Archer Helios and Star Gazer Guardian Golem Hollow in attack mode."

A man wearing an red and blue archer uniform (Me: I suck at describing so image this guy with the exact same clothing as Achacha Archer just with more shoulder armour and Robin Hoods hat which is red with a green feather. Judai: No shame in using designs and modifying them a bit Me: yeah…wait a minute you aren't supposed to be here Judai: why not? Larry: this is your story and it would be weird since you are there and here plus its sort of a rule we have around here.) And what appears to be numerous asteroids attached together with what appears to be a star in the chest of creature.

Star Gazer Flare Archer Helios  
Atk: 1300/ Def:1400/Level 3/Attribute: Fire/Type: Warrior/Effect  
when this card is Special summon, inflict 200 pints of damage to your opponent for every Star Gazer monster you have on the field except this card.

Star Gazer Guardian Golem Hollow  
Atk:600/Def:1900/Level 4/Attribute: Earth/Type: Rock/Effect  
When this card is special summon, for this turn only switch the Atk of all monsters on the field with their Def until your next standby phase.

"Now Hollow and Helios skills activate, first Hollows skill, all monsters atk are swap with their defence until my next standby phase and Helios skill inflicts you with 200 point of damage for every other Star Gazer on the field." (TW 1600/12001200/1600 BD 1200/700700/1200 SG FAH 1300/14001400/1300 SG GGH 600/1900 1900/600) then Helios drew one of his arrows, he placed in his bow and flick his fingers to light the tip on fire, then his eye shrieked at the flame burnt his fingers and he lets go of the arrow, that hits Sugawara.

 **Sugawara: 3800**

"Now I attack Trident Warrior with Hollow and Helios to attack Baby Dragon," Hollow punched Trident Warrior with its massive fist and Helios fired another arrow at Baby dragon, both monster turned into pixels.

 **Sugawara: 2400**

"I set a card and end my turn. Behold warrior that looked on to the star to find their destinies and future, this is the power of my Star Gazers." Johnny declared. Everyone was surprise at how well Johnny was able to turn the tables around in his first turn. Eva and Krys giggled a bit as they knew how Johnny plays his cards. Sugawara growled, "You just got a bit luck that's all, it's my turn draw," he said as he drew card and added it to his hand, "I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted and bring back Baby Dragon from my Grave, then I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two" one of his face down card un-flips and with bright light emitting from it Baby Dragon returns to the field.

Call of the Haunted  
Continues Trap  
Summon a monster from your graveyard to field.

"Then then I play Pot of Greed to draw two, now I activate the spell Card Destruction," he said as he played his spell, he and Johnny discarded their hands and drew the same number from their decks, "Now I play my face down, Disgraceful Charity." Then his other face down card flips, revealing an image of what appeared to be a female devil with red hair, black wings and both of her hands reach for a card in front of her.

Card Destruction  
Spell  
Each player discards their entire hand and draws the same number of cards they discarded.

Disgraceful Charity  
Trap  
Both players add all cards from their Graveyards that were discarded by the effect of a Spell Card activated this turn to their hands.

"Now with this we return all cards we just sent to the grave back to our hands," Sugawara announced as he return six card from his grave to his hand, while Johnny return four of his cards from the grave as well. Now Sugawara has ten cards in his hand while Johnny has eight, "Now I play Double Summon, which allow me to summon twice this turn so I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode and with his effect I summon Dark Blade in attack mode as well,"

Double Summon  
Spell  
You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.

Marauding Captain  
Atk: 1200/Def: 400/Attribute: Earth/Level 3/Type: Warrior/Effect  
Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

Dark Blade  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1500/Attribute: Dark/Level 4/Type: Warrior

Then two new monsters appeared on the field, one wore a knights armour with a helmet and the other monster was a demon clad in black armor with tow blades in his hands and a red cape, "But wait that's not all," Sugawara said "With Dual Summon effect still in play I summon another Marauding Captain and with his effect I summon Beta The Magnet Warrior in attack mode."

Beta The Magnet Warrior  
Atk: 1700/ Def: 1600/Attribute: Earth/Level 4/Type: Rock

"but wait, here's the best part, now I play Banner of Courage, with this card you defeat is now sealed." He said as he played a new card on the field.

Banner of Courage  
Continues Spell  
All monsters you control gain 200 ATK during your Battle Phase only.

"Guys, why did he say that? I mean all of his monsters are weaker then Johnny's monsters." Sho asked, clearly confused to why Sugawara said that Johnny's is going to lose. "It's because of that ad he just played," everyone beside Kaito turned around to Lev in her yellow jacket standing right behind them, Lev then walked up to see the duel, "Banner of Courage gives his monsters 200 atk points during his battle phase and with that Dark Blade has more atk points then Hollow." Sly then said "In other words, his monsters are over powered and soon his life point will be depleted."

Sugawara then had a smirk on his face, "Now you will see the power of the Obelisk Blue, I attack your golem with Dark Blade," the black armoured swordsmen raised both of his swords in the air and swung it downwards on Hollow destroying him,

 **Johnny: 3900**

"I activate the trap card, Star Gazer Final Wish!" Johnny declared as his facedown card un-flip itself; the card had a picture of Hollow releasing the star in his chest. "With this card effect, your battle phase has ended and I take 400 point of damage for every monster you have on the field." Then a huge beam shot out from the card and hit Johnny, reducing his life points.

Star Gazer Final Wish  
Trap  
when a Star Gazer monster is destroyed in battle, your opponent's battle phase is force to end and you are to take 400 points of damage for each monster they have on the field.

 **Johnny: 1900**

"Hahaha, what you to scared to take my attacks so you hurt yourself, ha pathetic. I end my turn." Sugawara mocked as he ended his turn. Johnny did respond, he then drew a new card from his deck and he started…smiling, "All Right! The card I need are now in my hand," he said, which confused everyone, "but first I play my continues spell effect to special summon from my deck Star Gazer Swords Dragon Victor, Sprite Knight Ghost, Galactic Racer Specter and Flare Archer Hinata all in atk mode." With flash of light four monsters soon entered , one was a green humanoid dragon, clad in space themed armour with a large blade in its right hand, another was more human based figure clad in space knight theme armour but the armour didn't have a person inside and had two glowing orange eyes in the helmet, the next monster was skeleton monster with flaming head that wore biker clothing and was riding on a futuristic motorcycle and the last monster was a feminine archer that wore similar clothes to Helios.

Star Gazer Swords Dragon Victor  
Atk: 1600/Def: 1300/Attribute: Fire/Level 4/Type: Dragon/Effect  
When this card is special summon, destroy one of your opponent's monsters with the lowest defence, if there is a tie, you chose the monster.

Star Gazer Spirit Knight Ghost  
Atk: 1200/ Def: 1200/ Attribute: Light/Level 4/Type: Warrior/Effect  
when this card is special summon, send one card from your field to your deck then add one spell card from your deck to your hand.

Star Gazer Galactic Racer Spector  
Atk: 1500/Def: 400/ Attribute: Dark/Level 4/Type: Warrior/Effect  
when this card is special summon, When Spirit Knight Ghost is on the field, chose one Ritual monster you summon this turn, that monster can attack all of your opponents monsters this turn.

Star Gazer Flare Archer Hinata  
Atk: 1100/Def: 1300/Attribute: Fire/Level 3/Type: Warrior/Effect  
when this card is special summon, when Star Gazer Flare Archer Helios is on the field, this card level will change to Level 5.

"Now their effects are trigger, first is Vector, his effect allows me to destroy one monster on your side with the lowest Defence points and I chose the Marauding Captain on the left," the dragon breath fire destroying the selected monster, "Ghost effect now activates, I send Star Gazer assemble from my field back to my deck, I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand," he said as he sent Star Gazer assemble card back to his deck and added a card to his hand, "Now I play the Ritual spell Black Luster Ritual and offer Helios and Hinata, and at this very moment Hinata effect activates which allows her to act as a level 5 monster," the two monsters turned into blue flames and fused together, "with my offering accepted I Ritual summon Black Luster Soldier in atk mode." The blue flames suddenly turned into a vortex before dispersing, there now stood a warrior clad in black and gold armour appeared on the field.

Black Luster Ritual  
Ritual Spell  
This card is used to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

Black Luster Soldier  
Atk: 3000/Def: 2500/Attribute: earth/Level 8/Type Warrior/Ritual  
You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Luster Ritual".

Everyone in the room was just amazed that Johnny just summons a rare card to the field, "Sugoi, I never thought in my entire life that I would see the legendary Black Luster Soldier with my very own eyes." Sho said, Judai face soon light up like a charismas tree, "I know what you mean Sy, Hey Johnny later you've gotta duel me." Johnny gave him a thumbs up, "But wait there's more," Johnny said, "Cause now I play another Ritual spell Super Soldier Ritual, I offer Victor on my field and Level 5 Star Gazer Lancer Dragon Kent from my hand to Ritual Summon… Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier in attack mode!" then the same thing that happen to Helios and Hinata accrued on Victor and a card from Johnny's hand both turned into blue flames and soon formed a vortex and dispersed as well, now stood another powerful monster clad in black, silver armour with red gems.

Super Soldier Ritual  
Ritual Spell  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels exactly equal 8. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card, 1 LIGHT monster, and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster from your hand, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only use this effect of "Super Soldier Ritual" once per turn.

Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier  
Atk: 3000/Def: 2500/Attribute: Earth/Level 8/Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
You can Ritual Summon this card with "Super Soldier Ritual". If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK in the Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Gaia The Fierce Knight" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. You can only Special Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier(s)" once per turn.

Now everyone in the room are now more shocked then were before, Judai was now more than excited to Duel Johnny, Sugawara was just in disbelief as not only he was face against not only one legendary card but two at the same time, "Now Spector attacks your Marauding Captain! Go **Inter-stellar Crash**!" Spector nodded, he revved his bike engine and zoom straight at Marauding Captain shattering him to pixels.

 **Sugawara: 2200**

"Now Spector effect activates, for this turn as long as Ghost is on my field he allows a Ritual monster of my choosing to attack all your monsters and I chose Black Luster Soldier, Now Finish this Duel!" Black Luster Soldier nodded and leaped into the air with his sword raised over his head, he then swung it downwards destroying Dark Blade who exploded into smoke.

 **Sugawara: 1000**

As soon as the smoke cleared up, Black Luster Soldier then stood in front of Baby dragon, the young dragon slowly looked up to see Black Luster Soldier raising his sword once again, the young dragon had a petrified look on its face and it was about to cry, the others, Johnny, and even his own monsters were uneasy with Black Luster Soldier attacking the young Baby Dragon, then Black Luster Soldier's Sword swung downwards, just as the tip of the sword was about to hit Baby Dragons head, within seconds the sword swung to the left and slice Beta in half before turning into pixels and reducing Sugawara's Life points to zero. Black Luster Soldier then kneeled down in front of Baby Dragon, he placed his sword next to him and used his now free hand to pat Baby Dragon's head calming the dragon down. Everyone, especially the girls saw this and found it adorable.

 **Sugawara: 0**

Soon all the monster on the field disappear from the field, Sugawara dropped to his knees, "How…how did I lose to a Slifer trash," he didn't noticed Johnny slowly walking towards him, he then reach for the Baby Dragon card "It's all because of this stupid card," as he was about to rip the card, it was immediately snatched from his hands, "Dude, what kind of Duelist blames their lost and take's it out on their own cards, that what I called cowardly," Johnny said as he walked away from Sugawara with the Baby Dragon card in his hand, the Obelisk student quickly got up and charged at Johnny, before he could through the first punch a someone from the stands yelled "KNOCK IT OFF SUGAWATA!" everyone stopped and looked over the stands to see another Obelisk, Kaito then noticed that all of the Obelisk blue student were doing whatever that Obelisk blue student, " _So he must be their boss."_ Kaito thought to himself, then one of the Blue student's, the one who wore glasses said, "Oh Yeah, Manjoume-san the two dudes that beat Crowler are here." The one now named Manjoume looked down to Judai and Kaito, and then Judai said "Hi I'm Judai Yuki. Nice to meet cha. So uh… who is he?" the other Obelisk student gasp in shock, "Are you serious, you seriously don't know Jun "Chazz" Manjoume, he is gonna be the next King of Games." "Impossible!" Judai interjected, which made everyone look at him, he then used his thumb to point at himself "Because the next King of Games is the Number one Duelist on this Island and that Duelist is me."

Soon all the other Obelisk blue students started laughing before giving jay a stern look, then the one with the glasses soon said "You a Slifer dropout the next King of Games, Obviously you don't know your place." "Hey I just beat one of you guys and so I think that is now debatable." Johnny added. Then Manjoume then said "Everyone just calm down," "Manjoume-san," "These guy are way better than any of you put together. They supposedly beat Professor Crowler during their entry exams duel, albeit they did it sloppily," then Kaito said "Plus, I'm a super genius remember." Lev looked at her brother and let out a sigh, "Too bad you don't act like one."

"That was skill." Judai replied. Manjoume smirk "Well I would like to see that 'skill' for myself now." "Fine by me." Everyone else kept looking at the pair back and forth, not sure what to think of the situation, Kaito just thought it was a bit funny and chuckled a bit. "Hey what are you all doing here?" both groups turned to see a blond wearing a white and blue school uniform standing in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest. Lev then noticed Kai looked like he was distracted as he looked towards the Obelisk blue girl student, she noticed that he was blushing a bit. Then Kai walked up to the blonde and bowed a bit, "Well if it isn't the fame 'Queen of Obelisk Blue', I must say it's a pleasure for you to grace us in your presence." Kaito said, in a charming manner. Even with his sunglasses blocking his eyes, Asuka couldn't help but be attracted to his gaze, she blushed a bit, Manjoume now a bit irritated that he was being ignored and the fact that Kai was flirting with Asuka, "So Asuka you come to see me wipe the floor with them." She shook her head, "No, I'm here to remind you that you and your lackeys you welcoming to the dorm dinner is about to start." Manjoume just snarled and walked away, his lackeys following right behind him. "Remember our deal; we can use this field anytime we want!" Johnny yelled at them, making Sugawara grumbled and mutters something under his breath. Asuka then turn to Kaito and Judai's group, "You guys shouldn't have taken up dare from Manjoume-kun and his group. After all, they are a bunch of jerks." She said that last part coldly, everyone in the group beside Judai (Didn't realize) and Kaito (For Obvious reasons) were bit surprised at what she just said. "Well my cousin and I appreciate that a maiden like yourself would descend down and tell us this." Kai continued, making the blond blush again, the other watched as Kaito was flirting with Alexis, they grouped together and dragged Lev into their group huddle, "So Lev, had Kai ever tried to make a move on a girl before?" Krystal asked, Lev shook her head "No, though a lot of girls have asked him to be their boyfriends but he simply turned them down in a polite and un-heartbreaking manner. This is the first time he ever tried to advance on a girl before." Sly then grin "Then he will need the help of the master charmer, who is me." Evalion raised an eyebrow "You a master charmer, then I'm a psychopath in a duel." Krystal then said "Well Eva, you kind of are…sometimes." Everyone chuckled while Eva mutters under her breath.

"You and your friends should also get going as well your welcoming dinners are about to start as well." Asuka continued, "Thanks, we better be on our way, Thanks again, Miss…um," Kaito stuttered trying to remember her name, Alexis giggled a bit, "Asuka, my name is Asuka Tenjouin. And you are Kaito Yuki right?" Kai smiled and nodded, rubbing the back of his head. Above them, Rekka and Featherman were watching the whole ordeal. Featherman turned to the Masked Hero and said " _So it looks like, Kai's got a crush on the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue' now,"_ Rekka just nodded, Featherman then continued.

" _Perhaps I could give him some pointers on how to talk to lady."_ The feather Elemental Hero said smugly, this made Rekka laugh.

" _You, giving advice on how to talk to a lady, please we all know that you begged Burn to let you take her out on a date before you two hooked up."_ Featherman then grabbed Rekka by his neck and brought him closer to his face.

" _Care to repeat that again Punk!"_

" _It's on, you Big turkey"_ the two duel spirts were soon replaced by a grey cloud with each monster limbs visible to be seen coming out of the cloud. Judai, Lev and Kai looked up to see the two monster fighting each other and chuckled a bit, then Lev decide to head to her dorm, then red decided that they should also head back to their dorms as well and with that the dueling field was soon emptied leaving only the two monster still fighting remaining. Then the cloud soon dispersed, Featherman and Rekka stopped fighting with their left fist in the air and their right hands gripping on to each other's neck, they turn to their left's to noticed that they were the only ones left, " _It looks like we've been ditched."_

" _It appears so…we call this a draw?"_

" _Deal."_

-x-x-x-

In the Red Dorms, all of the other Slifer Red students were seated in their cafeteria, Judai invited Chumly to sit with him and his team, the large man was reluctant at first but join in anyway, their dinner was plate of rice and chicken curry, a bowl of vegetable soup, and some fried fish and some egg rolls. Then two figure soon stood up in front of everyone, the first figure was a really skinny man, he had black hair, wore a pair of glasses, wore a white shirt with a red tie, black jeans and for some reason he had a really chubby cat in his arms. Beside him was a woman, with brown hair, she wore sleeveless blue t-shirt, she wore light blue short skirt and her chest were quite large about an E cup. The female cleared her throat catching everyone's attention, "Now before I begin, I would like to welcome all of you to Duel Academy. My name is Kawai Asa and I am the Slifer Red's dorm house mistress." Then the skinny man then spoke up in a cheerful tone, "I'm Professor Banner, I'm the dorms house master," he then stopped and looked over to Judai's table and notices Judai already eating, his friends and everyone else looked at him in disbelief, Kai facepalmed himself at his cousins antics.

"Bro, you should wait until the house master and mistress are done talking." Sho said.

"But Sho, this stuff is delicious, its way better than anything Kai cooked back home,"

"I'm right here you know." Kai said, clearly piss by his cousins' remark to his cooking skills. Banner immediately stood in front of Judai's table and bent down to glare at Judai, who sweat-drop upon seeing the house master standing in front of him with his arms behind his back.

"I see that some of us don't want to introduce themselves, Nevermind why don't we all just dig in." to which the other Slifers happily obliged while Asa shook her head but decided to just eat her dinner.

-Later in Judai room-

Judai was leaning against the wall, Chumly was in his bed and Sho was pouring tea into three cups, the blue haired duelist handed Judai a cup, "Hey Chumly want some tea?" Chumly slowly got up, "Sure why not." He said as he took the cup, then suddenly Judai PDA started buzzing, he pulled it out from his pocket and looked at it, the screen had the school logo as a wallpaper and there was a letter moving from left to right repeating, Judai pressed the side of his PDA and the image of Manjoume appeared on his screen.

" _Hey Dropout Boy, I'll be waiting at the Duel field at 12p.m midnight tonight. We duel with the Ante Rule, with our best card at stake. Come if you got guts…"_ then the message ended there. "Ahh things just got interesting." Judai said as he grabbed his duel disk on his desk and ran out the door, Sho ran after him making sure he doesn't get into trouble but just as Judai took one step out the door frame, he was surprise to see Kaito and surprisingly Krystal waiting for him.

"Wait, what are you two doing here?" he asked surprise and shook at the same time, Krys just smiled while Kai shook his left index finger.

"If there is one thing I know about you Jay is that I knew would not back away from a challenge and how I knew, well let's say a few 'friends' told me." He said as he patted his deck, then Krystal answered.

"Well I happen to have overheard you while I was passing by and I thought it would be fun to watch you play." For some reason Judai blushed a bit at her comment, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before nodding, soon the group headed to the Academy.

-x-x-x-

Back at the duel field that Johnny and Sugawara fought, there stood Manjoume with his arms crossed over his chest, soon Judai and his team ran into the field, this caused Manjoume to grin, "So you did have the guts to come after all,"

"Well I had _no_ reason not to come, once I'm told there is duel." Judai replied as he stepped forward.

"B-Big bro, be careful." Sho said.

Soon Judai and Manjoume stood opposite each other on the field, "Now, you are going to show me wither it was dumb luck or skill that beat Professor Crowler." Judai just smiled

"Right! And I've always wondered how skill the elite of Duel Academy are." Manjoume has a more sinister smile on his face.

"Listen Up! We are playing with Ante Rules, so our best cards are at stake."

"Sure I'm ready for anything." Then both sides activated their duel disk, drew five cards from their decks and shouted.

"DUEL!"

 **Judai: 4000**

 **Manjoume: 4000**

"It my turn first. Draw!" Manjoume declared as he drew a card, he inspected the card then his hand, "I Summon Reborn Zombie in defence mode and set a card, with that ends my turn." A decayed corpse of a man with some of its limbs missing their skin and just remaining bones appeared on the field with it arms crossed over it chest and a card face down also appeared behind it.

Reborn Zombie  
Atk: 1000/Def: 1600/Attribute: Dark/Level 4/Type: Zombie/Effect  
While you have no cards in your hand and this card is in Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle.

" _Duel contains the element of luck as long as there are drawings. However, what decides the match is based strategy and careful calculation."_ Manjoume thought to himself as he grin, "Obelisk Blue against Slifer Red…The difference in our intellect has already determined the outcome of this match." He declared.

"You can't play a duel inside your head," Judai declared, "My Blazing heart will take you on!" from the side, Kai nodded at Judai's words.

" _He even says the dreamiest things."_ Krystal thought to herself.

"Boku no turn, Draw!" Judai said as he drew a card from his deck, he looks at the card to see it was Featherman, he then looked at his hand, his hand consisted of Elemental Hero Burstrinatrix, Clayman, Sparkman, the spell card Polymerization and Winged Kuriboh. "Alright guys lets show this guy whose boss." " _Yeah/Alright/Now were talking/Kuri"_ his spirits said as he added Featherman to his hand. "First I play the spell Polymerization, to fuse Featherman and Burstrinatrix in my hand to Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in atk mode!" he said as the two monsters appeared on the field, the leapt into and shone bright, soon Flame Wingman stood in their place. (EHFW atk: 2100) "This guy is one of my favorite monsters."

"Ha I knew you would play him," Manjoume said, confusing Judai, "I've already thoroughly analyzed your entry exam duel. Duel is about Brains!" he said, "I activate the trap, Hell Polymer!" Manjoume's facedown card un-flip.

Hell Polymer  
Trap  
You can only activate this card when your opponent Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to take control of that Fusion Monster.

"Hell Polymer?" Sho said, confused about the card.

"It's basic knowledge for a duelist," said a familiar voice, Sho, Krystal and Kai turned around to see Asuka walking towards them, Kai smiled.

"So the maiden has blessed us with her presence once again." Asuka blushed lightly but continued to speak.

"When an opponent summons a fusion monster, you can take control of that monster by sacrificing one of your own monster." She said which made Sho and Krystal gasped in shock. Manjoume then raised his right hand and formed a fist, "I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to take control of your Flame Wingman." Then Reborn Zombie was consumed by a bright light before turning into pixels, then the same bright light consumed Wingman

"Flame Wingman!" Judai yelled as his monster disappeared from his field and soon appeared on Manjoume's side with a dark aura surrounding him.

"His monster was taken!" Sho yelled, and then Krystal said

"This can't be good."

"I knew that a Fusion Monster finished off Professor Crowler in your battle with him, so I had that Trap set. I can't believe you just walked your way into my trap without thinking. Typical Slifer Red." He chuckled at the end. Kai and Sho looked a little hurt by the insult, Krystal didn't take the insult to well as she pouted her checks and started wailing her arms in anger. Judai gritted his teeth a bit before saying

"A Fusion summon is considered a Special summon, which mean I can still normal summon this turn." " _No good, I don't have any monsters with the Atk or Def to overcome Flame Wingman. I guess I'll tide things over with a defensive monster…"_ Judai thought to himself as he looked at his hand.

" _Flame Wingman is a monster that deals damage equal to the Atk of the monster it destroys. Whatever he does, he can't go unscathed next turn."_ Manjoume thought to himself with a grin plastered on his face. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode and end my turn." A huge dark brown clearly like its name sake made of clay with a small half sphere for a head appeared in front of Judai with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Boku no turn, Draw!" Manjoume said as he drew a card, "I summon Hell Soldier in attack mode." A demonic man clad in grey armour with a single blade in its left arm appeared on the field beside Flame Wingman.

Hell Soldier  
Atk: 1200/Def: 1400/Attribute: Dark/Level 4/Type: Warrior/Effect  
When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent.

"Go Flame Wingman!" Manjoume ordered, Flame Wingman leapt into the air, his body was consumed by fire and he then lunged straight at Clayman, " **Flame Shoot**!" Flame Wingman slammed into Clayman turning him into pixels, "Due to Flame Wingman effect, the Atk of the monster he destroys is dealt as damage on your life points." Flame Wingman soon stood in front of Judai, his dragon arm pointed at the Red duelist, the mouth open and flames shoot out from it.

 **Judai: 3200**

"Yu don't have a single monster left to defend you! Hell Soldier! **HELL ATTACK!** " his monster stuck Judai with his blade, causing him to drop to his knees.

 **Judai: 2000**

"Big Bro/Judai are you alright?" Sho and Krystal asked, worried for him, Asuka looked over to Kaito to see if he had anything to say, instead she saw him with a smirk on his lips, this confused her.

"Aren't you worried about your cousin? He might lose you know."

"Nah, he's fine, knowing him, he's gonna make a comeback."

"By putting a stop to your Fusion monster, you already ran out of options, it seems!" Manjoume said, "I don't how you were in your small town, but you're not in level needed to be in Duel Academy! I set a card and end my turn." A facedown card appeared on the field in front of Manjoume. "Now it's your turn!" As he finished, everyone notices that Judai's body started shacking, this made Manjoume smirk, "What the matter? You shedding tears of regret are we?" Manjoume said in a mocking manner. Then everyone besides Kaito was shock to see Judai slowly standing up and he was… chuckling.

"I'm touched." Judai said

"What?" Manjoume said in shock.

"Duel Academy sure is fun. There are bunch of guys like you around here right? This is going to be great."

"What was that?"

"My turn, Draw." He said as he drew a new card, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode." Then a man with wearing a blue jump suit with yellow armour and a light blue diamond shape mask with electricity emitting out of his body appeared on the field.

Elemental Hero Sparkman  
Atk: 1600/Def: 1400/Attribute: Light/Level 4/Type: Warrior

"Go, Sparkman! **SPARK FLASH!** "

" _Alright Judai."_ Sparkman said, he leapt into the air, he emitted electricity from his hands and launched a stream of electricity at Hell Soldier destroying him and caused an explosion.

 **Manjoume: 3600**

The Hell Soldiers sword flung into the air, it then stopped spinning and pointed itself at Judai, and the sword then flew straight at Judai causing him to kneel a bit.

" _Jay, you okay?"_ Sparkman asked. Judai gave him a weak smile and nodded.

 **Judai: 1600**

"When Hell Soldier is destroyed in battle, any battle damage I receive will also be deducted from your life points." Manjoume said, with a weaker grin on his face then before. In the side lines, Sho and Krystal were amazed at how Jayden is still able smile even if his life point is below 2000. Alexis then turned to her head to the right to face Kai.

"Your cousin is mighty spirited but he is careless." Kai chuckled a bit.

"He sure is, but that also happens to be his strength." Alexis gave him a confused look which made him chuckled a bit more.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." Judai said as a card appeared on his field. "I'm sure to win with my next attack! I draw my card." Manjoume said as he drew a card, he then pointed at Judai with the card he drew still in his hand "Go! Flame Wingman! Use your Flame Shoot on his Sparkman!" he ordered, Flame Wingman was soon surrounded by flames "I activate the Trap card Different Dimension Tunnel-Mirror Gate!" Judai said as his face-down card revealed itself, "What?!" Manjoume said in shock.

"Mirror Gate?!" Sho asked, surprise as well, "It can be activated when two monsters battle one another. It'll switch your opponent's attacking monster with your targeted monster and make them battle." Alexis said, "Alright, way a play Jay!" Krystal cheered.

Different Dimension Tunnel-Mirror Gate  
Trap  
Activate only when an opponent's monster battles a monster that you control. Switch control of the battling monsters, and then calculate damage. Control of those monsters switch back at the End Phase.

Flame Wingman and Sparkman were consumed by light and disappeared from the field and then the soon reappeared on the field but their places were switched. Both monster leapt into the air and locked hand against, trying to push each other back. " **SPARKLING BREAKER!** " Jade yelled, Flame Wingman tighten his grip causing Sparkman electricity to shock him, he let out cries of pain before exploding into pixels.

 **Manjoume: 3100**

Manjoume let out a cry of pain as his life points went down, "Next up, Due to Flame Wingman effect, you now take damage equal to the attack points of the monster he destroys an opponent's monster." Judai said, Flame Wingman raised his normal hand at Manjoume and fired an electric blast at him.

 **Manjoume: 1500**

"You're so cool! Big Bro!" Sho said as he raised his fist into the air.

"That right, you got him on the ropes now Jay!" Krystal cheered. Judai smiled and gave them a piece sign. Manjoume growled.

"Why you…Don't get ahead of yourself there, you freaking Slifer dropout!" he said, he then took a card from his hand and played it, "I activate the Magic card, Hell Blast."

Hell Blast  
Spell  
Activate only when a face-up monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of its ATK.

"During the in which my monster is destroyed…it destroys one monster on the filed dealing damage equal to half of that monsters attack points." He said as Judai suddenly had black aura surround him reducing his life point.

 **Judai: 550**

"I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted to bring back Hell Soldier," Manjoume said as Hell Solder reappeared on the field, "Now I sacrifice him to summon Hell General Mephisto in attack mode and end my turn. Watch out slacker cause in my next turn your history."

Hell General Mephisto  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1700/Level 5/Attribute: Dark/Type: Fiend/Effect  
When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's hand.

From the side, Sho and Krystal were worried, "Big bro is down to barely any life points,"

"Not only that he only has one card left in his hand, how is he going to win?!" Krys finished, both were clearly worried for Judai. Alexis also had a worried look on her face, she turn to Kai and was shock to see him unpaved at all instead he had a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you afraid that your cousin will lose?" Kai shook his head.

"Nah, He believes his cards and he knows that they won't let him down." Then Manjoume spoke again.

"A duel is determined with 99% intelligence, with luck playing its part at a mere 1%." He finished with a smirk on his face, Judai looked down at his deck and smiled.

"Well I'm willing to bet on that 1%.My draw will call out a miracle. Boku no turn, Draw!" Judai said as he drew his new cad, he brought it closer to his face and smiled " _Nice"_ he thought to himself.

Kai and Alexis then heard footsteps walking closer to them, "The security guards are coming!" Alexis yelled at Judai and Manjoume, Hell General Mephisto then slowly faded away and both duelists' duel disk shut down, "With Ante Rule being forbidden by school regulations, and using a facility after school hours you could get expelled for breaking regulations." Judai looked at her in shock.

"Huh? There are regulations like that?" She and Krystal gave him a 'really?' look at him, Krystal pulled out her PDA from her left jacket pocket and held it in her left hand.

"Yeah it was in our Student Personal Planner , didn't you read them?"

Manjoume was shock when he finally realizing Asuka's presence, " _Asuka-chan was watching my duel?"_ Manjoume thought to himself blushing a bit.

"Manjoume-san, this is bad!" yelled one of Manjoume's lackey's.

"That enough for tonight. I'll take care of **my** win." Manjoume said as he turned away from Judai.

"The match isn't over yet!" Judai retorted back. Manjoume answered

"That's plenty. You've shown me how capable that you are." He then turns his back to him "Apparently, your entry exam was just dumb luck." He and his lackeys then walked away, Judai was about to say something but was cut off when he felt someone pulling his left arm, he turn around to see Krysta holding on to him.

"We need to go right now, Jay!"

"But I-"

"I SAID NOW MISTER!" Judai was bit shock at her sudden outburst; he let out a sigh of defeat and allowed her to drag him off with the other following right behind them.

-x-x-x-

The group soon stopped outside of the academy catching their breath for a bit, Asuka turns to Judai who was had Krystal holding on to his arm.

"For crying out loud, you're a real hassle aren't you."

Kaito added on "Now you know what I had to put up with."

Judai replied "Tch, I don't need your opinion…" Sho chuckled nervously

"Thank you Asuka-san."

"Yes thank you so much." Krystal said as she let go of Judai's arm and bowed to her. She smiled and then turned her attention to Judai.

"So how did that harsh ordeal from Obelisk Blue feel?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess. But I wish it could have gone a little longer with me wining of course." Krystal, Sho and Asuka looked at him puzzled, Asuka step closer to him and said.

"If no one intervenes, you would have lost your best card due to the Ante Rule." Judai smiled.

"Nah, I would have won." He said as he raised his right hand which still held the card he drew and turned it around to show it to them, it was Monster Reborn. Asuka, Sho and Krystal were surprise, they all thought of Judai playing that card, resummons Flame Wingman and he destroys Manjoume's monster and the rest of his life points.

"Wow Jay, you really would have won. Man I wanted to see the look on his smug face when he lost to you, it would have been priceless." Krystal said, with a grin on her face, imagining the look of Manjoume's face in complete shock. Asuka then noticed that Kai was just smiling the whole time; she moved closer to him and asked.

"You knew the whole time that he would win didn't you?"

"No but I know that his will never let him down." Then Judai began walking back to the dorm, Sho and Krystal followed him, while Kai walked after them, he soon stopped and turn around to face Asuka once more and smiled at her

"Well see you tomorrow Asuka-chan." Kai said before facing his back against her and walked back to his dorm. Asuka blushed a bit and walked back to her dorm.


	3. Yugioh Gx Ep 3

**Previously, Judai, Kai and the gang had just arrived at duel academy, each of them were assigned to Ra yellow or Slifer Red. After arriving to their dorms and rooms, their group grew further with their new friends Hayato 'Chumly' Maeda, Judai and Sho's roommate, Slicevester 'Sly/Vester' K. Cooper, Kaito and Johnny's roommate and Nagai Ina, Krystal and Evalion's roommate. After introducing themselves to one another, Chumly then explains the color system shows the ranking of a student with blue being the highest and elite, yellow representing those who are average, and lastly the red representing those who are lacking in their grades and are mostly the slacker students. Sho was depressed when he found out the color system but soon was motivated after watching Johnny beating an Obelisk blue student named Sugawara Isao with his deck the Star Gazers and surprised everyone when he summoned not just the Black Luster Soldier but also the Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier, with Black Luster Soldier winning him the duel and the rights to use the duel field they were dueling at anytime and made it their 'turf' and later that same day Judai was challenge by Manjoume to a duel, though the duel was halted before they could finish, Sho and Krystal were surprised that Judai drew the card he need to win the duel.**

"Normal speech/human Speech"

" _Spirit Speech"_

' _Thought speech'_

'Whisper speech'

-Duel Academy, main building, lecture hall-

"Among Duel Monsters cards, there are Monsters cards that can be separated into groups such Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Effect Monsters cards, Trap and Magic Cards. Next Trap cards can be split into Normal Traps, Counter Traps and Continues Trap and Magic card can be group into Normal Magic, Quick-Play Magic, Continues Magic, Equip Magic, Ritual Magic and Field Magic." Said Asuka as stood up between her friends in the top right center. Crowler clapped his hands together with a pleased looked on his face.

"Bellisimo _!_ A superb job!" he said, he then stood straight, "It was a task to simple for Obelisk Blue's Signora Asuka, was it not?"

"It was just the basics" Asuka replied before sitting down. "Now then…" Crowler said as he eyed on a few certain Slifer Red that were sitting in the front row, Sho, Judai and Vester sat next to each other, a row behind them was Krystal, Johnny, Evalion and Ina, and Kaito was sitting in the same row as his cousin but sat at the far edge of the row, it appeared that he wasn't even trying to listen to Crowler's lesson.

"Senior Sho!" he said, Sho immediately stood up.

"Y-Yes sir!" he said nervously. Crowler then asked him.

"Please explain to us what Field Magic does."

"Um…Fi-Field…Magic is…well…er…umm…" Sho statured as he tried to say his answer but was too nervous to speak with the whole lecture hall looking at him.

Then a random student yelled out "Even a kindergartener knows something like that!"

This made most of the Obelisk Blue students and some Ra yellow students laugh at him. Sho faced was now blushing red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry. Just calm down Sho." Judai said.

"That's right, you've got this one Sho." Eva said trying to encourage him.

"Very well, then. You may sit back down" Crowler said, "To think you are unable to answer the very basic among basic! Well done Slifer Red. You've shocked me…" this made the students laughs even louder.

"I know the answer to it, but I have stage fright…" Sho muttered. Judai noticed his friends depressed look, _'I need cheer him up but how?'_ Judai thought to himself before another voice spoke to him, it was a feminine voice but it sounded slightly demonic with a mix of cheerful,

" _Why don't you remind him how you and Kaito beat him during your entry exam."_ Judai mentally turned around to see a tall lady with sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes and a third vertically placed eye. Her clothing is bizarre; one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. Her hair is somewhat reminiscent of Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, each contributing to one half. She also has blue lips, Judai recognized her as Yubel, his longest and dearest friend among his duel spirits.

 _;Hey that's a great idea Yubel thanks and it's nice to see awake again.'_ Yubel nodded with smile on her face and a faint blush before disappearing.

"But Sensei," Judai started, grabbing Crowler's attention. "Knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they?" Crowler looked at him a bit surprised, "After all, me and my cousin are in Slifer red but we were able to beat you, so if you make fun of us red's you're actually making fun of yourself. Plus my cuz wasn't even going all out, if he wanted too he would have O.T.K you."

This made everyone besides a few Blue's laugh, Crowler pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, he bit one end with his mouth and pulled down the other end. _"Mamma Mia!"_ Crowler thought to himself, he then noticed that Kaito was still not paying any attention to his class and decided to try and agitate the so call 'Great Genius'.

"Well Dropout-boy, it seems you have a lot to say but now let's have your so 'brilliant' cousin answer the different methods of special summons if he is as smart as they say." He said pointing at Kaito, who still looking down at his note book. Lev then squinted her eyes and gave Crowler death glares _'He is_ _ **so**_ _gonna regret for trying to provoke my big bro.'_

"Sure, but first I shall explain what special summons are first," Kaito started still looking at his notebook as he took a nearby pencil started drawing something on it, this surprised everyone except Judai who just grins and Lev who just sigh, "Special Summon is any Summon other than Normal Summon or Flip Summon. They usually occur due to a game mechanic, card effect or Summoning condition. There is no restriction on the number of times a player can Special Summon in a turn—Special Summons do not take up the player's Normal Summon/Set for the turn. Special Summoning does not require Tributes for high-Level monsters like Normal Summons and Sets do, unless otherwise specified by a card. The methods include Effect of Magic card, Trap cards, Monster effect, Ritual summons, Fusion Summons and the newest method Synchro Summon. For those who don't know what Synchro Summon are well it's a new type of Special Summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck using a Tuner monster with additional non-Tuner monsters by adding the number of stars they have to a certain amount for a required Synchro monster, which can be done during the 1 and 2 Main Phase."

Kaito then slowly raised his head to look at Crowler, he then show the drawing he drew as he spoke, it was a cartoon version of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Masked Hero Acid standing on top of a beaten cartoon Crowler with a white flag in his left hand. "Is there anything else that you would like to ask _Professor_? If you like I could give _**you**_ some lessons. If not I guess you need to put a little bit more effort in your research teach." That last part made everyone except Manjoume and Crowler who ripped his handkerchief into two, too laugh at Crowler.

" _How dare they make fun of me in front of my own students! I will make them pay for this!"_ Crowler thought to himself.

-Later in Professor Banner's class-

"Well alchemy is literally creating metal, particularly gold, from items without metal, but…" Professor Banner said, as sat in front of the class stroking his cat as he thought the class, Judai had both of his hand on his cheeks to keep his head in place from the bored lesson, Kaito however was no longer in the class as he asked permission to go to the nurses office earlier. "…ordinary substances into complete substances- _nya_."

As Banner continued on, Judai let out a yawn, then Sho lean in closer to the E-Hero Duelist with a smile on his face 'Big Bro, thanks for earlier.' He whispered happily, Judai turn to face him with a tired look on his face, 'Huh? Thanks for what?'

'What?' Sho looked at him with a slight disbelief, Johnny and Krystal diverted their attention to their friends in front of them, Johnny then whispered 'Are ya serious Jay?'

-x-x-x-

In another part of the school, nurse office, Kaito sat in front of Miss Fonda Fontaine, the schools PE teacher and school nurse. She handed him a bottle of painkillers and medicine "…and remember to apply this early in the morning and before you go to bed." She finished as she looked down at her note pad. Kaito nodded and then stood up, "Thanks Miss Fonda, by the way is it okay if I attend PE?" he asked. She thought for a moment before answering "Well with your condition I would highly recommend to **not** participate though you do need to take care of your health…" He knew what she was going to say and held out his left palm at her stopping her "I know what you're going to say but I think I should at least attend some of the classes. I thank you for your consideration but it fine." he got up from the stool he sat on and walked out of the room, not paying attention to the slight worried look on Ms. Fonda's face.

Kaito walked down the school halls, as he walked one of his spirits floated beside him, the dual spirit is Masked Hero Fountain. He noticed the scorn look on Kaito's face and knew what it meant. Someone was giving him their pity for his disability.

" _Kaito…don't be upset, please it's not good for you."_ Fountain said trying to calm and reason his duelist. Kaito stopped for a moment, grumbling something before he let out a long sigh. "I know but you should know that I don't want to be pitied for my," he unconsciously placed his left hand near his sunglasses "condition." Fountain stared at his duelist; he was one of the first duel spirits that Kaito first interacted even before the 'incident' so he knew Kaito personality and how much I changed because of it. He sighs and places his transparent right hand on Kai's shoulder.

" _I know but it doesn't mean you should feel down because of it."_ Before Kaito could say anything he suddenly felt like he was pushed forward luckily for him he was able to stop himself from falling, he turned around only to see Sho on the floor rubbing his head. "Oh hey Sy, what's the rush?" he asked trying to lighten his mood, he help his blue haired friend up "Kai, I'm on my way to the locker room to change for P.E, I'm kind of late because I had to chase Pharaoh for Professor Banner earlier." "Well let's not dally any longer." Kai said with a grin on his face. With that the pair ran to the locker rooms, there Kai walked Sho to his locker.

"By the way thanks for what you did back in Crowler's lecture Kai, it help me boost my confidence a bit." Kai turns to Sho and smiles, he use his right hand to ruffle the blue hair duelist.

"No Probe, besides since you think of Jay as you big bro, you can call me big bro too if you like as well." Sho smiles and nods to him before opening his locker door, he looks down and sighs "Big bro put his shoes in my locker again," as he removed Judai's shoes as white letter fell off and landed near his feet. "Huh? What's this?" he said as he picks it up only to be snatched away by Kai, "Hey!"

Kai turns the letter around and notice's a red lipstick imprint on it, Sho notices it as well and tries to snatch the letter back but Kai opens the letter and reads it.

"Dear Judai," Sho deflates as he realizes that the letter was for Judai, "I liked you ever since we first mate. I'll wait for you behind the girls' blue dorm tonight. –Asuka Tenjouin-"

"I guess we'll have to give this to Jay later."

"I don't think so Sy." This cause Sho to give him a confused look, "Before you even think about it, no I'm not jealous, it's just that this letter seems rather fishy to me. Plus we aren't allowed to be near the any girl dorm's at night time to begin with." Sho thinking about what Kaito had just said made sense, after fitting the pieces together he figured it out "Someone's trying to set Big bro up and get him in trouble. Big bro Kai what are we going to do?"

Kaito turns to Sho and smiles "Leave everything to me Sy. By the way I need some time to prepare so tell Miss Fonda I won't be there for P.E, she'll understand." Without another word Kaito left the locker room and walked down the hallway until he reaches the entrance to the academy and continued on to his dorm. "Well I guess I get to meet the Queen once again."

-After classes, Duel Field-

Ever since Johnny won his Duel against Sugawara Isao, the gang now is allowed to use the field at any time they like, in fact they allowed other Slifer's and Ra's students to use the field, some were dueling on the field while other were cheering for them. Currently Judai, Krystal, Johnny, Maurice and Vester were sitting in the stands watching some of the other students duel, Levina and Bastion went to the Library to study together which Judai teased them and said they were on a date which caused both to blush, Eva and Misaki was helping Miss Fonda at the moment and Nagai went back to the dorms to rest, Sho and Kaito were nowhere in sight.

"Man this place is great ain't it guys?" Johnny asked the others "this is one of the best spots to duel on the Island and it's all thanks to yours truly." Vester waved him off "Yeah, yeah, John but any one of us could beat Isao and we would still get this place."

"OH YEAH!" Yelled a familiar voice from behind them, they turned to see Isao standing behind them with a furious look on his face. "I want a rematch!" he yelled pointing at Johnny. "Yeah how about no. I'm not really in the mood to duel right now, plus I left my deck at my dorm."

"You're just making excuses; you're really scared to face me again." He then pointed at Krystal "Heck I could beat miss ocean head" his finger slowly shifted towards Judai "and slacker over here no problem." Soon all color washed away from Johnny's face as he slowly turns to his left to see Krystal, who was trembling, he gulped and slowly grabbed his headphones that was around his neck and moved over his ears. Judai and Vester raised their eyebrows at friend's reaction before Krystal stood up, pointed her left hand at Isao and yelled at him "OKAY THAT'S IT IF YOU WANT TO DUEL SO MUCH THEN LET'S DUEL YOU ARROGANT PRICK!" she then stomp off towards the field, Isao grins and follows behind her.

"Ugh, ya think we should do something about her?" Vester asked, Johnny just shook his head and replies "No knowing here when she's like this, it's best not to try stop her."

-On the field-

Now on the field Isao stood on the right side and Krystal stood on the left side. They placed their respective decks into their duel disks and activate them. They hand their left hands hovering over their decks, both glaring at each other, then Isao grins and says "You're gonna lose ya know that."

"We'll see once I wipe the floor with you."

"Duel!" they said at the same time and drew five cards.

 **Sugawara: 4000**

 **Krystal: 4000**

"You know what they say, ladies first. Draw!" Krystal said as she drew a card from her deck, she looked down at her hand and grabbed a card "I summon StarFox Slippy toad in defence mode." She declared as on her field a green short humanoid toad wearing a red cape and yellow body suit and a grey belt appeared on her field with his arms crossed over his chest.

StarFox-Slippy Toad  
Atk: 1000/Def: 1200/level: 2/Attribute: Water/Beast-warrior/Effect/Tuner  
When this card is on the field in face up defence mode, once per turn search you deck for a card with 'Arwing' or 'Landmaster' in its name and add it to your hand.

"Thanks to Slippy's skill, I get to add a card with Arwing or landmaster in its name." she took out her deck and searched through it and picked a card, "I add Arwing #II to my hand." She then added the card to her hand, she then grabbed a card from her hand "I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Isao said as he drew a card, "First I'll play Pot of Greed and draw two cards." He said as he drew two new cards. He grins as he looked at his hand "Now the fun begins, last time I was just going soft on your friend but this time I'm not holding back. I summon Marauding Captain in atk mode and thanks to his skill i special summon Silent Swordsmen Lv3 in attack mode as well." Soon a two monster appeared on Isao side of the field, one was Marauding Captain and the other was a child like monster with blond hair that covered its right eye with left scarlet red eye visible, he wore a sliver grey helmet, a blue coat and a large sword resting on his right shoulder.

Silent Swordsmen Lv3  
Atk: 1000/Def: 1000/Attribute: Light/Level 3/Warrior/Effect  
Negate your opponent's Spell effects that target this card face-up to the graveyard. Special Summon 1 'Silent Swordsmen Lv5' from your hand or deck. You cannot activate this effect on the turn this card is summoned or flipped face-up

"Next I play Banner of Courage which gives all my monster a 200 atk boost during my battle phase." He said, as the Banner of Courage card appeared on the field and all of Isao's monsters were surrounded by a light red aura. Marauding Captain Atk: 12001400, Silent Swordsmen Lv3 Atk:9001100. Krystal gritted her teeth, "Now I attack that toad of yours with Marauding Captain." Marauding Captain swung his sword downwards at Slippy destroying him into pixels. "Now Silent Swordsmen Lv3 attack's you directly." His monster leapt forward towards Krystal, when he was in range he swung his sword at her, slashing her at her chest.

 **Krystal: 2900**

"I set two cards and end my turn." He said as he placed two cards face-down on the field, he then smugly grins at her "Aw is the little girl gonna cry now?" he asked laughing at her, Krystal greeted her teeth. In the stands, various girls from Slifer Red, Ra Yellow even Obelisk Blue were glaring daggers at the Obelisk student. Maurice the spoke "Not was just uncalled for." He said, to which Judai, Johnny and several other male students nodded in agreement.

"Krys!" Judai called out "Don't let him get to you, show him what a Slifer can do!" he cheered, causing said girl to blush before nodding. This however wasn't gone unnoticed by the three, Johnny lean closer to Maurice "Do ya think we should just leave them be or help?" he whispered. "I say help, for one: Krystal is our friend and we should give happiness and two: judging from what I can tell on Judai since we've meet him," Maurice took a quick glance at Judai who kept cheering Krystal making her blush brighter "He seems like the dense type." Vester nodded to his friends statement.

"Alright, it's my turn. Draw!" Krystal drew a card, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards," she drew two more cards, "Next I summon the leader of StarFox Mercenary, StarFox-Fox McCloud in attack mode." Soon a humanoid fox (Super Smash Bros Wii.U appearance) appeared in a bright light on Krystal's side.

StarFox-Fox McCloud  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1300/Attribute: Dark/Leve 4/Beast-Warrior/Effect  
During the turn this card is summon, if there are no other monster on the field beside this one add one card from your deck with StarFox or StarWolf to your hand. Once per turn, you can discard a equip spell to the graveyard to add any spell card from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

"Now Fox's skill kicks in," Isao looks at her confused "when this guy is summon and I have no monster on the field beside him I get to add a card with StarFox or StarWolf to my hand." Isao looked at her with surprised expression "What?!" "I add StarFox-Krystal to my hand. Next I activate his other skill, one per turn I can discard a equip spell from my hand to add a new spell card from my deck or graveyard and discard Arwing #II from my hand." She said as she took out her deck and picked the card she wanted before shuffling and placing it back in her duel disk. "Now Fox attacks your Marauding Captain, go **Fox Fire!** " Soon Fox's body was engulfed in a flame like aura before he launched himself towards Marauding Captain _"Fox…Fire!"_ Fox said as he crashed into Marauding Captain destroying him.

 **Sugawara: 3700**

"I play two cards face-down and end my turn." She said as she set two cards facedown.

"Tsh that was nothing, my turn. Draw!" Isao drew a card. "I first play the spell card Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two," he drew three cards from his deck and discarded two, "Next I play the spell card Thunder Crash."

Thunder Crash  
Spell  
Del 300 points of damage too your opponent for each monster cards you destroys on your side of the field.

"With this handy card, I destroy my Silent Swordsmen Lv 3 to deal 300 points of damage at ya." With snap of his fingers, Silent Swordsmen Lv3 was destroyed at a blast of lightning stuck Krystal.

 **Krystal: 2600**

Isao then formed a grin "Now I activate my trap, Level Bond!" he as one of his face-down cards was flip-up, revealing an image of two identical monster on it.

Level Bond  
Trap  
Remove from play 2 "LV" monsters with the same name from your Graveyard. Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Deck with the same name as the removed monsters, ignoring the Summoning conditions. That monster's effects are negated, and it cannot attack this turn.

"With this cards effect, I remove two 'Lv' monster in my graveyard with the same name and summon a 'Lv' monster with same name from my deck," Krystal's eye grew wide, realizing what it meant, "So that means," "That's right, one of the cards I discarded earlier was another Silent Swordsmen Lv3. Now remove them from the game to special summon Silent Swordsmen Lv5!" in a flash of bright light, a more adult looking Silent swordsmen appeared on the field.

Silent Swordsmen LV5  
Atk: 2300/Def: 1000/Attribute: Light/Level 5/Warrior/Effect  
Unaffected by your opponents spell effects. During your next standby phase after this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack. You can send this card face-up to your graveyard; Special summon 'Silent Swordsmen LV7' from your hand or deck.

"But unfortunately, his effect is negated and he can't attack this turn but that won't matter as I play my other face down, Call of the Haunted. I revive Mystic Swordsmen Lv4 I sent to the graveyard earlier to the field." Isao's second facedown card flip-up and a white clad man appeared on the field beside Silent Swordsmen.

Mystic Swordsmen Lv4  
Atk: 1900/Def: 1600/Attribute: Earth/Warrior/Effect  
Cannot be Normal Summoned (but can be Normal Set). At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a face-down Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Mystic Swordsman LV6" from your hand or Deck.

"Now go Mystic Swordsmen, attack her Fox McCloud!" he commanded his monster, who began to charge towards Fox. "Let's not forget my Banner of Courage now gives all my monster a 200 Atk point boost." Silent Swordsmen LV5 Atk: 25002700, Mystic Swordsmen LV4 Atk: 19002100.

"Not so fast I play my trap Magic Cylinder!" she said as she revealed one of her facedown cards. Mystic Swordsman Lv4 sent a slash wave at Fox only to be sucked into one of the cylinders that appeared.

Magic Cylinder  
Trap  
Negate an attack to your monster. Deal damage to your opponents life points equal to the atk point of the attacking monster.

"Thanks to this you monster's attack is negated and you take damage equal to you Mystic Swordsmen's attack. Aim, Fire!" the second cylinder then fired a white beam at Isao on command, the beam shot through Isao's stomach.

 **Sugawara: 1600**

"Agh, don't think you've won yet. I play the spell card Savior Rain." He said as he grabbed a card from his hand and played it. The card had an image of peasants under a cloud and the cloud was raining bread.

Savior Rain  
Continuous Spell  
At the end of your turn, gain 300 life points for monster you have on the field.

"Now at the end of my turn, I recover 300 life points for each monster I have. I end my turn." He said, then he was surrounded by a green aura.

 **Sugaware: 2200**

"All right let's see if you can beat me but let's be real here, there's no way I would lose to a Slifer like you especially a girl Slifer." He then started laughing at her, now the girls students especially the Slifer ones angers were growing by the second but none were worst as Krystal whose eyes were replaced with fire. Silent Swordsmen LV5, Mystic Swordsmen Lv4 and Fox McCloud began to shake their heads at Isao's actions and slowly back away from their duelist to avoid any assault the may launch or receive. _"Sorry for our duelist behavior." "No problem. Let's just hope he can survive my duelist onslaught."_

With Judai, his spirits more specifically Yubel, Burstrinatrix, Lady Heat, Poison Rose, Rampart Blaster and a few other heroines in Judai's deck were enraged. _"Why that little brat, Go Krystal teach that jerk some manners!"_ Burstrinatrix said as her body began to emit fire, Featherman jumped into Sparkman's arms as the winged hero was terrified of his girlfriend current mood. _"She must show women's true might."_ Said a rather muscular heroine in a Russian accent, she wore suit similar to Bubbleman's armour but more bulky and she wore two large gauntlets on both hands and short purple hair. Yubel nodded. All of the male heroes slowly back away from their female companions and hid behind Clayman and another hero who was roughly as big as Clayman. He was similar to Clayman except his body was made of metal and he had a single mono eye (Me: Basically he looks like Zaku III. Robin/Unit: A Gundam reference I see. Shard: Well he has been playing a Gundam related game for a while. Me: Hey, no talking about my personal life. Sarge! Sarge: What? I'm busy trying to formulate emergency plans that leads Griff to his inconveniently death. Griff:...Really? Me: Nevermind that, I require you shotgun shooting skills on this robohog now. Shard: Oh shit *Runs away*) _"Clayman," "Yeah pal?" "Why are we the ones being used as shield for our friends?" "…Because we are more durable." "Oh…then why is Edgeman hiding as well."_ Clayman turned his head slightly to see Edgeman, a high regarded hero, now cowering behind him cause both heroes to sweat drop and shake their heads in disapproval at their friends. The only male hero that wasn't behind them was the newer hero Judai acquired not too long ago but said hero gave everyone even Yubel the creeps, well can't be help if you have a demonic skull face and faint glowing yellow eye that would sometimes fade away and a body that looked like a single puff of air could break it at any time didn't help either.

Anyway back to Krystal, she drew a new card from her deck and added to her hand. Looking at it now she could help but smile at her cards. Isao noticed this and asked "Hey what 'che smiling about?" Krystal slowly grabbed one of her cards before replying "Oh nothing, just you defeat is all." "What do you mean by that?" she then smirk "Why tell when I can just show you, first I summon StarFox-Krystal in attack mode." Then an ocean blue furred vixen in a slightly darker blue body suit appeared on the field.

StarFox-Krystal  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1400/Attribute: Light/Level 4/Physic/Effect  
Once per turn, look at the top card of your deck, if it is a spell card add it to your hand, if a trap card gain 400 life points, if a monster card add half of that monster Atk points to this card. If StarFox-Fox McCloud is on the field this card gains 200 Atk and Def points.

"You see, Krystal here as a special skill that allows me to check the top card of my deck and depending on that card gives her a different effect," she said as she drew the top card of her deck and revealed it to be Monster Reborn. "Since Monster Reborn is a spell I add it to my hand and before I forget, As long as Fox is on the field, she gains 200 Atk and Def boost." StarFox-Krystal Atk: 15001700/Def: 14001600, "Now I play the spell card Super Solider Testing." A card with an image of Fox strapped to a table with tubed connected to him appeared on the field.

Super Soldier Testing  
Spell  
Send a 'StarFox-Fox McCloud' from the field or hand to the graveyard. Special Summon 'Demonic Revenger-Fox' or 'Demonic Revenger-Savage' to the field from your hand or deck.

"Now I send Fox to the graveyard to summon his more Chaotic version, Demonic Revenger-Fox to the field in attack mode." The card suddenly shot out metal vines at Fox wrapping his body and dragged him into the card, then in bright flash, Fox now wearing a black hooded jacket, over a charcoal grey t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and tactical combat boots. There was now a marking under Fox's right eye.

Demonic Revenger-Fox  
Atk: 2300/Def: 2000/Attribute: Dark/Level 7/Beast-Warrior/Effect  
This is also treated as 'StarFox-Fox McCloud'. When this card is special summon, add equip spell 'Enhance Mutations' from you deck or graveyard to your hand. If 'Demonic Revenger-Savage' is on the field this card gains 700 Atk and Def points.

"That's not all as I play my face-down, my own Call of the Haunted. So I bring Fox back to the field." As she said, one of her facedown cards flip-up revealing to be Call of the Haunted and Fox soon reappeared on the field. "Next I play Magical Stone Excavation." She said as a card with an image of a purple glowing stone appeared on the field.

Magical Stone Excavation  
Spell  
Discard two cards from your hand to add one spell card from your graveyard.

"Now I discard two cards from my hand to snatch back a spell from my graveyard, so I discard Photon blaster and Venom Soldier 1 from my hand to add back Super Soldier Testing to my hand." She said as she discard two cards one had a picture of a futuristic laser rifle and the other was a humanoid ape wearing battle armour to her graveyard and add Super Soldier Testing to her hand. "Now I play Super Soldier Testing again, this time to special summon Demonic Revenger-Savage to the field." Once again, metal vines wrapped Fox again and dragged him in and a new monster appeared. Once again a humanoid fox similar to Fox appeared but his fur was dark grey, his eyes were black with dark purple pupils, he wore a red t-shirt, over it was a crimson red hooded jacket with black flames on the sleeves and he had a pair of sunglasses.

Demonic Revenger-Savage  
Atk: 2600/Def: 1400/Attribute: Dark/Level 7/Beast-Warrior/Effect  
When this card is Special Summon, destroy one of you opponents monster with the weakest Atk. When 'Demonic Revenger-Fox' is on the field this card gains 500 Atk and Def. When this card attacks a monster in defence mode, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference of the cards.

' _Bwhahaha, finally I'm out.'_ Savage with a devilish grin. Krystal then pointed at Isao's Mystic Swordsmen. "Now Savage's skills activates, since he was special summon, he destroys one of your monsters with the lowest Atk points, since Mystic Swordsmen LV4 is the lowest," before Isao could do anything, Savage leapt towards Mystic Swordsmen and stabbed him in the chest causing to burst into pixels and Call of the Haunted also was destroyed. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse Fox and Savage together," she said as Fox and Savage jumped into a swirling vortex, "Now come forth, Demonic Revenger-Dark Berserker Savage." Now appearing on the field was Savage but he now had his right sleeve of his jacket rolled up with various glowing dark green marking on it, his left side now had what appeared to be a demonic skull as a makeshift shoulder armour, his entire left arm had transformed into a demonic bone blade, his eyes were now black with green pupils.

Demonic Revenger- Dark Berserker Savage  
Atk: 3450/ Def: 2000/Attribute: Dark/Level 8/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
'Demonic Revenger-Fox'+ 'Demonic Revenger-Savage'  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster, pay 500 life points, if do reduce this cards attack by 750 Atk points and this card can attack once again.

"That's not all as I play my spells, Monster Reborn to bring StarFox-Fox McCloud back and the equip spell Enhance Mutations which I equip to Dark Berserker Savage." Then in another flash of light Fox reappeared on the field and Dark Berserker Savage's right hand began to morph into a claw form and his fangs grew bigger.

Enhance Mutations  
Equip Spell  
Equipped monster gains 200 atk. When the monster this card equipped to destroys a monster, the equipped monster gains 200 atk points.

"With Enhance Mutations, Dark Berserker Savage gains 200 atk points," Dark Berserker Savage Atk: 34503650. "Now Dark Berserker Savage attack Silent Swordsmen Lv5, Go **Berserker Rampage!** " on command Dark Berserker Savage charge at Silent Swordsmen, he swung his blade arm at the swordsmen who countered it with his own, both side then tried to out power each other, then Savage stab Silent Swordsmen right shoulder with his claw, causing the swordsmen to loosen his hold which Savage used to parry the sword away and slash the swordsmen chest multiple time before jumping away. When Savage landed in front of Krystal, Silent Swordsmen LV5 exploded. "Now Enhance Mutations activates, when the monster this card is equipped too destroys a monster, the equipped monster gains 200 Atk points" Dark Berserker Savage Atk: 36503850.

 **Sugaware: 1050**

"Now I'll show a girls real power, I play the quick spell, Hearts across System from my hand!" she said playing her last card, a card with a transparent Fox and Krystal staring at each other with a planet system in the background appeared on the field.

Hearts across System  
Quick-play Spell  
when 'StarFox-Fox McCloud' and 'StarFox-Krystal' are on the field face-up, choose one of them, when chosen the monster will gain the current atk points of the other card while the other cannot attack this turn. The atk points return to normal at the end of the battle phase.

"With this card I choose between Fox and Krystal on my field, which ever chose they will gain the current Atk points of the other, thought the other won't be able to attack but is doesn't matter as I choose StarFox-Krystal to gain the atk points of Fox. Now Krystal let's finish this." Krystal and Fox looked at each other and nodded, soon both were surrounded by a white aura before Fox's aura shot to Krystal's , StarFox-Krystal Atk: 17003200, "Krystal finish him! **Telekinesis Crush!** " Krystal then leapt into the air, she then held her arms forward and created a light glowing sphere, she then launched it at Isao, who screamed as he got hit before an explosion surrounded him.

 **Sugaware: 0**

Their duel disk deactivates and Krystal's monster soon faded away but before they did Krystal gave them a thumbs up in which they replied with one of their owns. Krystal then thrusted her fist in the air, "I won! Better luck next time." Isao dropped to his knees, he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands "How could I lose again, and to Slacker girl no less." He then got up and he stared at Krystal as if he was trying to drill holes into her head "I'll remember this!" he yelled before running away, Krystal just stuck her tongue out at his direction and walked back to Judai and the other while being congratulated by the various Slifer and Ra female student's.

With Judai and the others, Judai was very happy that Krystal won, but it felt different for some reason, which he couldn't understand. Then Krystal sat next to Judai, he snapped out of his thought and turned towards her "That's a great duel Krys," Krystal blush at the nickname Judai given her "you're really strong, how about you and me duel sometime." Before she could even say anything she noticed a Ra student walking towards them however she noticed that he was walking in a very hesitant way, "Umm excuse me?" he said, this cause the others to turn to see a boy who was shorter then Judai but still taller than Sho, he wore a Ra yellow jacket, he had blue hair with white tips (Me: his hair style is that of Meijin Kawagaichi from Gundam Build fighter when he's not serious in Gunpla battle. Lauranze: Sssso another Gundam refrence I ssse. Falco:…Nice hair, I approve the color. Me: even if you din't I would have chosen his hair color anyway.), blue eyes and he had a duel disk on his left arm. Maurice recognized the Ra student "Aichi Kizame?" he said grabbing the other attention and caused Aichi to jump in surprise. "You know him?" Krystal asked, Maurice nodded "He's my roommate, Aichi what are doing here?" Aichi then spoke "I w-wa-was w-won-wondering i-if o-one of y-you w-wou-would li-like t-to du-duel me?" he asked in timid voice and it didn't help that he stuttered as well. Judai then immediately got up, which cause the poor timid boy to yelp, he then pointed at himself "Sure, after watching Krys here duel got me pump for a duel. So I'll duel you."

Krystal, Maurice, Vester and Johnny then watch as Judai and Aichi walked towards the duel stage, Krystal now realizing she had just missed her chance to ask Judai out on a little date, she pouted. "Hey guys what's going on?" said a voice, they turned around to see Sho, Kaito, Asuka, Eva and Misaki standing behind them before sitting down. "Oh nothing much, just Krystal here kicking butt out of Isao, you know the guy I duel for the permission to use this place." Johnny said, Eva gasp "What she dueled and I didn't get to watch." She said with fake tears. Sho patted her back and noticed Judai on the field "Hey, whose Big Bro dueling?" Maurice then answered "My roommate, Aichi Kizame. He's actually a great duelist but he's rather shy and timid. I wonder how well this plays out."

On the field, Judai and Aichi activated their Duel Disk and shuffle their cards and placed them into their respective Duel Disk. Judai looked down at his deck before he looked up at Aichi, he grin "Alright ready Aichi?" the shy boy nodded slowly "R-rea-ready."

"Duel!/D-duel!" they yelled and drew five cards.

 **Judai: 4000**

 **Aichi: 4000**

"I-I go fr-first. D-draw." Aichi said as he drew a card from his deck, "I pl-play Graceful Charity, no-now I d-dr-draw th-three c-ca-cards an-and di-dis-discard tw-two." Aichi drew three cards from his deck and discarded two cards. "I su-sum-summon Speed Warrior i-in at-attack mo-mode." Aichi said as a humanoid monster with what appeared to be roller blades appeared on the field.

Speed Warrior  
Atk: 900/Def: 400/Attribute: Wind/Level 2/Warrior/ Effect  
Once per Battle phase, if thus card was Normal Summoned this turn (Except during the damage step). You can make its Atk become double its original Atk until the end of the Battle Phase.

"Th-the-then I p-play Graceful Charity, n-no-now I-I-I d-draw th-three ca-cards a-an-and dis-disca-discard t-t-two." Aichi drew three cards from his deck and discarded two, "I s-se-set o-one c-ca-card and e-end m-m-my t-t-tu-turn." He said as one card appeared on his side.

"Alright my turn, Draw!" Judai said as he drew a card and added it to his hand, looking down at his cards he smiled, "First I play Pot of Greed to draw to more cards," he drew two more cards, "Now I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Featherman and Burstrinatrix in my hand to Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Judai said as Featherman and Burstrinatrix leapt into a vortex and Flame Wingman appeared, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Atk: 2100, "Now attack his Speed Warrior, **Sky-Dive Scorcher**!" Flame Wingman leapt into the air, his body soon burst into flames and dived straight at Speed Warrior. "I-I p-play m-m-my sp-spe-spell Shrink," he said his facedown carp flipped up to revealing itself to be Shrink.

Shrink  
Quick-play Spell  
reduce a monster's atk points by half until end phase.

"N-n-now F-Flame Wingman's a-a-atk p-points are h-halved." Flame Wingman then shrunken down to about half of his original size, EH Flame Wingman Atk: 21001050, even with half strength he continued diving until he slammed into Speed Warrior causing him to explode into pixel.

 **Aichi: 3950**

"Well Aich, Flame Wingman's ability kicks in, since he destroyed your monster, he can deal damage to you equal to the monster he destroyed atk points." Flame Wingman landed in front of Aichi, his dragon arm opens its mouth and a stream of fire shot out at Aichi, who screamed from the blast.

 **Aichi: 3050**

"Since I haven't normal summon yet, I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode." Judai said as a female hero appeared on the field, she wore a red and white outfit and orange hair appeared beside Flame Wingman.

Elemental Hero Lady Heat  
Atk: 1300/ Def: 1000/Attribute: Fire/Level 4/Pyro/Effect  
During your end phase, inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent for every face-up 'Elemental Hero' monster you control.

"I set one card and end my turn." He said as he a card appeared on his field facedown, "Now Lady Heat's sweet ability kicks in," Aichi looked at him slightly confused and worried, "You see, at the end of my turn, Lady H can deal 200 point of damage for every Elemental Hero I have face up on the filed since I've got two, now 400 points of damage are heading towards ya." On command, Lady Heat created two fireballs and launched them at Aichi.

"Gahhh!" Aichi screamed, the impact from Lady Heat's fireballs cause him to lose his balance and fall on his back.

 **Aichi: 2650**

In the stands, Judai's friends and cousin felt a sorry for Aichi from receiving Judai aggressive first turn. "Ouch, Jay ain't giving Aichi any room to breathe." Vester said, to which Johnny nodded. When Lady Heat's fireballs hit Aichi, Kaito couldn't help but notice a slight change in the air around Aichi, he just couldn't put his finger on it, he then turn to Asuka and remember about the fake love letter to set up his cousin. "Hey Asuka," said Obelisk blue student to turn, "Yes Kaito?" This caused him to chuckle, "Please Asuka-chan, call me Kai. Anyway there is something ask you after this duel." Asuka just stared at him confused to what he meant or his intentions were but nods.

Judai started to get worried as Aichi hasn't move since he got hit, his spirts were getting worried as well especially Lady Heat since she was the one who blasted the shy duelist. Soon their worries were ease when they saw Aichi getting up into a sitting position, his hair shielded his eyes from Judai's view but they suddenly heard giggling from the shy duelist, he lifted his head, combed his hair back and opened his eyes now no longer sapphire blue but now a dark purple, he then stood up and spoke "Ahahaha, That's what I'm talking about." He said in a more confident voice which surprised everyone. "Well guess what, it's my turn, Draw!" he said as he drew a new card, "I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron in attack mode." Then a new monster appeared on the field, it was small orange robot with a white scarf, red glasses and a motor engine on its back.

Junk Synchron  
Atk: 1300/Def: 500/Attribute: Dark/Level 3/Machine/Effect/Tuner  
when this card is Normal summon , you can target 1 level two or lower monster in your graveyard. Special Summon that target in defence position but its effects are negated.

"Hehehe, with his special skill I brink back Speed Warrior in defence mode." Speed Warrior returns kneeling down with his arms crossed over his chest. Judai noticed that Aichi had a wide grin, "But wait that's not all I activate Bolt Hedgehog effect from the graveyard." Just then 'Aichi's graveyard shined and then a small orange hedgehog with bolts on its back appeared on the field.

Bolt Hedgehog  
Atk: 800/Def: 800/Attribute: Earth/Level 2/Machine/Effect  
If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.

"Confused? Well Bolt hedgehog here has a special ability that allows me to summon him from the graveyard when I have a tuner on my field." 'Aichi' explained, then suddenly every girl both spirits and students squeal and had heart replacing their eyes and were staring at adorable Bolt Hedgehog. The hedgehog blush at the attention he was getting and cheerfully smiled at them which cause some students to faint with very large smiles on their faces, the male students except 'Aichi' and spirits sweat-drop. "Now I Tune Level 2 Bolt hedgehog with Level 3 Junk Synchron," Junk Synchron then pulled a handle on his stomach before he turned into three green rings surrounding Bolt Hedgehog, the hedgehog's body then glow before turning transparent with a light green outlining and then turned into two small stars, "Let the stars gather and bring forth a new Power!" Then there was a bright light and soon standing beside Speed warrior was humanoid machine, he had red eyes, a long white scarf, his armour was mostly light purple, he had two jet like turbine on his shoulders with yellow wings, his right arm was larger than his left as it was more bulkier and had a large fist with a brass knuckle attachment on it, an larger engine similar to Junk Synchron and blades that looked like skates attached to the bottom of his feet.

"Rage on, Junk Warrior!" 'Aichi' exclaimed, with a large grin as his new monster appeared on the field.

Junk Warrior  
Atk: 2300/Def: 1300/Attribute: Dark/Level 5/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
'Junk Synchron' + 1 or more non-tuner monster  
if this card is Synchro summoned: It gains the Atk equal to every level 2 and lower monster you have currently on the field.

"Wow, so that's a Synchro monster, that's pretty sweet Aichi." Judai said, amazed at 'Aichi's' monster, other were also astonish by the newly summoned monster. Then Aichi started giggling before going into a full blown laugh, Judai was confused as were the others. "Hahahaha, Aichi, no man I ain't mister cold feet, I'm Taichi you could call me his other half." Aichi or now rather Taichi said which made Judai tilt his head in confusion. In the stands Kaito understood what he meant.

"So Aichi has a spilt personality I see." He said, this caused the other to realized it as well, "Wait Maurice did you know about this?" Sho asked, to which Maurice nodded.

"I sort of found out as we were getting to know each other, in fact it's more like Aichi and Taichi are two separate people in one body which is kind of cool I guess." Maurice finished, Johnny then said "Dude he needs to take a chill pill."

Back to the field, Taichi then said, "Now Junk Warrior's special ability activates," he said, as suddenly Speed Warrior and Junk warrior had a white aura surrounding them, "If Junk Warrior is Synchro summoned then he gain the Atk points of every level 2 or lower monster I have on the field and since Speed Warrior is the only one, so he gains 900 atk points. **Bond of Fellow**!" The aura around Junk Warrior then grew bigger, Junk Warrior Atk: 23003200. "Now I play the spell No Attack to switch your Flame Wingman in Defence mode and I equip Big Bang Shot to Junk warrior as well."

No Attack  
Spell  
Switch an opponent's monster in attack mode to defence mode.

Big Bang Shot  
Equip Spell  
the equip monster gain 400 Atk points, when the monster this card is equip to battles a monster in defence the total defence between their atk points and defence points are inflicted to your opponent

A blast of energy shot out from No Attack at Flame Wingman forcing him to kneel down and cross his arms over his chest and Junk Warrior larger fist glowed a yellow aura, Junk Warrior Atk: 32003600, "Now Rage on Junk Warrior, Attack Flame Wingman! **SCARP FIST!** " Junk warrior nodded and leapt roughly several feet into the air, the thrusters on his shoulder activated and he sky dived straight to Flame Wingman, he pulled back his right fist before thrusting it forwards, a large purple aura outline of his fist surrounded Junk Warrior as his fist made contact with Flame Wingman causing the Elemental Hero to explode.

 **Judai:1600**

"Gahahaha, looks like it's almost the end for you, Judai." Taichi taunted, as the dust settled the blue hair noticed a smirk on Judai face as his face down card fillip up. "Now I play my facedown card, go Hero Signal!" Judai said as a signal light with an 'H' in the center shown on the wall of the stadium. "Now with this I can special summon a level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck. I special summon Robin the Hero Kid from my deck." As Judai said a familiar young hero appeared on the field. Taichi then spoke "Newsflash Judai, Robin is weaker than Junk Warrior what can he do?"

Judai just smirk, in the stands his friends recognized the monster Judai summoned, "Hey its Robin!" Sho cheered, Vester being the only one who hasn't seen Judai's entry duel looked on confused, "Hey Robin the Hero Kid isn't an Elemental hero how did Jay call him?" Maurice then spoke "Robin has an effect that allows him to be treated as an Elemental Hero for a card effect like Hero Signal." Johnny then continued "Not only that bra, he's got a wicked effect that allows Jay to summon a normal Elemental Hero equal or lower lever then his opponent's highest level monster."

"Now with Robin's effect I summon a normal Elemental Hero with the same or lower level as your Junk Warrior so I summon Elemental Hero Clay in attack mode!" soon a large clay hero appeared on the field.

Elemental Hero Clayman  
Atk: 800/Def: 2000/Attribute: Earth/Level 4/Warrior

"Tsh, no matter I set one card and end my turn." A card appeared on Taichi's side facedown.

"Now it's my turn Draw!" Judai drew a new card, "First I play Fusion Recovery,"

Fusion Recovery  
Spell  
Target a Polymerization and a fusion material in your graveyard and add them to your hand.

"With it I add Polymerization and Elemental Hero Featherman back to my hand," He added said cards into his hand, "Now I fuse Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Soon Clayman and Sparkman leapt into a vortex and soon a giant man wearing yellow and white armour and a purple body suit appeared on the field.

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant  
Atk: 2400/Def:/Attribute: Light/Level/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
'Elemental Hero Sparkman'+ 'Elemental Hero Clayman'  
Tis card can only be fusion summoned. Discard one card from your hand; destroy one of your opponent's monsters whose original Atk points were lower than this card.

Taichi scoffed, "He's still weaker than Junk Warrior, I see no point in summoning him." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. _'Taichi be careful I think he's planning something.'_ Said Aichi's voice in his head, Junk Warrior nodded with Aichi's statement, this off course was noticed by Judai and Kaito but both decided to question him later.

"Now Thunder Giant's special ability activates, you see by discarding one card from my hand he can destroy one of your monster whose original Atk points are lower than his." Judai said smirking a bit.

"Original Atk points?!" Taichi said in shock, "That's right and since Junk Warrior's original Atk points was 2300, that means Thunder Giant destroys him, Thunder Giant give Junk Warrior a nice zap." Thunder Giant nodded, he held his left hand forwards and a blast of electricity shoot out from his palm and hit Junk Warrior causing him to explode. With Junk Warrior gone, Big Bang Shot too disappear from the field, "That's not all Taichi, since I haven't summoned yet so I summon Featherman in attack mode." Soon Featherman appeared beside and stood between Thunder Giant and Lady Heat.

"Hey Taichi," Judai called out, "You're going to be the first person I ever used my newest hero on." Taichi gave him a confused look, so did several other students.

"What are y- Wait! You can't!?" Judai smiles and nods.

"That's right, I tune Level 3 Elemental Hero Featherman with Level 3 Robin the Hero Kid." Robin and Featherman looked at each other and nodded, Robin leapt into the air and soon changed into three green rings and just like Junk Synchron the rings surrounded Featherman as his body changed into three stars.

"With a new era, a new hero shall emerge. Synchro Summon!" soon a new monster appeared on the field, it at first to appear as Featherman but a second look it was actually different monster, a man wearing a forest green body suit, he had two large folded wings attached to his back, he wore a darker green chest plate, shoulder armour, knee guards and elbow guards, his helmet was similar to Featherman but more smoother and he had a large robotic claw on the same arm that Featherman has his claw on.

"Spread your wing, Elemental Hero Featherman Zector!" Judai yelled as his new monster slowly descended and stood beside Thunder Giant and Lady Heat.

Elemental Hero Featherman Zector  
Atk: 2100/Def: 1800/Attribute: Wind/Level 6/Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
'1 Tuner' + 'One or more none tuner monster'  
When this card enters the field, destroy every spell and trap card your opponent have for every Elemental Hero you have on the field except this card.

" _Greetings Judai, I am Featherman Zector, it's a pleasure to work with you from now on."_ F.Z (Me: I'm too lazy to write his full names so some character will have their names shorten or be made acronyms. Vice: Okay. Wolf: Lazy as writer. Me: What was that did I hear 'I want to be tortured until next update'? Wolf: Ugh no!) Thunder Giant then spoke _"Don't get to cocky rookie."_

" _Oh common T.G he might just give you a run for your money."_ Lady Heat said jokingly.

"Now his sweet ability activates." A.Z's wings spread out and emitted a beautiful rainbow beam wings (Me: Basically like the Destiny Gundam. Adam: Yeah that Gundam is awesome!), he then flew into the air, "On the turn Elemental Hero Featherman Zector is summon, he can destroy all of your magic and trap cards on the field for ever Elemental Hero I have on the field and since you only have one facedown card on the field," Taichi gasp in shock

"Oh no!" A.Z then flew towards Taichi, as he flew his wings grew bigger and small particles scatter behind him, when the winged hero flew past Taichi, the particles gently landed on Taichi's facedown card, when the particle touched the card they caused what appeared to be burn marks on it and after several landed on it ti shatter into pixels.

"Now Lady Heat attacks Speed Warrior," Soon a stream of fire started to dance around the female hero, " **Elegant Flame!** " On command, Lady Heat conducted the stream straight at Speed Warrior, the stream hit him in the chest and he burst into pixels. "Now Thunder Giant attack him directly, **Voltic Thunder!** " T.G raised his hands forward and fired a blast of electricity at Taichi who grunted in pain.

 **Taichi: 250**

"Now Featherman Zector let's finish this, go **Beam Feathers!** " A.Z flapped his wings forward sending thousands of beam shape feather at Taichi, this caused him to lose his balance and fall on his back again.

 **Taichi:0**

"Gotcha! That's game." Judai said as he strike his signature victory pose. Their duel disk deactivates and Judai's monster soon disappeared, Judai ran up to Taichi, he noticed that Taichi's eyes were closed and the intense aura around him changed back into a calmer one. Taichi's eye slowly open only now it was back to being sapphire blue and his hair seemed to return back to normal as well. Aichi slowly got into a sitting position, let out a sad sigh and hung his head down, "I lost again." Aichi then noticed a pair of feet in front of him when he looked up he saw Judai with his left hand out stretch towards him "Hey Aichi that was a great duel." Judai said smiling sincerely, Aichi gave him a sad smile and he grabbed Judai hand as was pulled up "Thanks Judai but I'm not good enough like you."

"Not good enough, dude you're great. You just need more practice and maybe a boost in confidence and I'm sure you'll be a great duelist." Aichi stared at him in disbelief "Y-y-you real-ly th-think so?" Judai nods, the two then walked over to the others in the stands, Judai then started to introduce Aichi to everyone, Aichi himself was actually happy that someone didn't think he was pathetic _'Told ya, plus I think this Judai guy will be fun to hang around with'_ Taichi's voice rang through Aichi head, which he couldn't help but smile, when Judai got to Kaito and Asuka he noticed that they were no longer there.

After the duel was over Kaito had dragged Asuka out from the arena, currently the two were outside the Academy in the nearby forest, after walking for several minutes Asuka had have enough, she pulled her arm out from Kaito's grasp. This caused him to stop and turn only to meet a rather annoyed Asuka. "Alright Kaito, what's going on?"


	4. Yugioh Gx ep 4

**Raizer: Like i've said before, Here's Chapter 4**

 **Judai: Finally, i thought you would never get it done.**

 **Kaito: Judai, be nice.**

 **Raizer: Well excuse me for 'having a life' sheesh.**

 **Sonic: So, When 's my story getting put back.**

 **Raizer: Sonic you don't have a say in this right now.**

 **Sonic: Aww**

 **Fox: Alright enough with the drama.**

 **Raizer: Your right Fox. AS usual i own nothing but Oc's and Oc cards. There is a special Easter egg in this chapter that's all i'm going to say so now on with the show.**

* * *

 **Previously on Yuigoh Gx: Heroes chronicle, Judai, Kai and the rest begin their new school lives at Duel academy, during Crowler's lesson, Sho was unable to answer Crowler's question due to his stage fright, but Judai and Kai swooped in and saved him while making Crowler look like a clown in his own class. Later Crowler hatches a plan to get Judai and Kai expelled from the Academy with a fake lover letter that was originally intended for Judai, fortunately Kai and Sho intercepted the letter. We also learn a bit about the reason why Kai wears his sunglasses. Later at the duel arena, Isao challenged Johnny to rematch but decline due to his deck was in his dorm, Isao made the mistake of insulting Krystal and the two duels, Krystal who uses a StarFox deck won the match. Then Judai challenged Aichi, Maurice's roommate to a duel, during the duel it was reveal that Aichi has a split personality named Taichi, it didn't matter as Judai won the match with his first Hero Synchro Monster. Now let's see what happen next…**

"Normal speech/human Speech"

" _Spirit Speech"_

' _Thought speech'_

'Whisper speech'

-x-x-x-

"Alright Kaito, what's going on?" Asuka asked, the tone of her voice clearly showed her annoyance, not only did Kaito drag her all the way out into the forest; he also didn't explain or even mention why he need her to follow him to begin with.

Kaito for his part was slightly confused on Asuka's sudden change in mood, it's not like he was asking for anything _that_ important all he need was conformation on a few things. _'Why is she work up about it not like I'm asking her to be my girlfr-…oh right I never told her why yet.'_ Kaito now realizing his mistake cough before he chuckle nervously "Whoops looks like I forgot to tell you why I need to speak with you alone." He reaches into his left trouser pocket and pulled out the love letter, he then handed over to Asuka. "Asuka-chan do you recognized this?"

Asuka held the letter close and inspected it, she raised an eyebrow "Isn't this some kind of love letter?" she asked as she had never seen it before. Then something click in the back of her mind _'Wait is he giving me a love letter!?'_ she thought as a faint blush appeared on her cheek.

Kaito raised an eyebrow at Asuka as he noticed the faint blush. _'Hmm I wonder why Asuka-chan is blushing albeit faint. '_ he thought curiously. Then Masked Hero Fountain appears beside his duelist, he shook his head at sometimes how naïve and dense his duelist could be. It is true that Kaito is a genius and has flirted with girls before but he himself is quite dense to girls that have feelings for him. Fountain then lean in closer to Kaito and whispered into his ear.

" _Kaito-sama, Asuka-san might think that you are giving her a love letter."_ Kaito now realizing his mistake wailed his arms frantically as his face now supported a blush.

"N-no A-asuka-c-chan it's not w-w-what you think," Kaito stuttered "You s-see me and Sho found this in his locker and when we read it was address to my cousin Judai, this letter was 'written' and 'sign' by you. It also said for him to meet you at the Obelisk blue girl's dorm tonight."

Asuka was now angry, no furious that her name was being used like this. "WHAT, that's absurd, I never wrote this, plus boys being even near girl's dorms at night is forbidden. Whoever wrote this was trying to get Judai in trouble and possibly expelled." Asuka then proceed to rip the letter to shreds, "Argh, the nerve of someone trying to use me to get one of my friends in trouble, aguh if I ever find out who did this I'm going shove my boot into their ass."

Meanwhile in Crowler's office, said teacher suddenly felt a chill down his spine. "Burr, I must have set the AC up to high. Soon that slacker will be out of this school and out of my hair."

Back with Kaito and Asuka, the latter finally calming down, she decided to ask Kaito something, "Well what are you going to do? Whoever wrote that letter will be waiting for Judai to show up."

Kaito shrugged his shoulders, "Meh, whoever they are will be expecting a Yuki," he then walked past Asuka, after taking a few steps forward he stop and turned around, "they will get a Yuki. Besides this gives me a reason to visit the Blue girl's dorm anyway."

"But still, what if you get-Gah!" Asuka then tripped on a stone she didn't see, her body started to lean forward towards Kaito, he himself was too caught off guard, he then quickly step forward and tried to catch her, "I gotch-Whoa." unfortunately for him, he feet weren't ready for the additional weight. Soon they both fell with a loud thud.

" _Oh my"_ Fountain said, the Masked Hero said as he watch his duelist/friend fall over but now he was trying to hold back his own laughter, as he placed his left hand over his mouth plate. As Asuka and Kaito were in some would say 'questionable' position. _"Pfhh, good thing my helmet has a camera. Hehehe perfect blackmail material."_

"Ow." Asuka said, though she did realized that her voiced was slightly muffled, she raised her face off a grey shirt…Kaito's grey shirt, then she quickly realized that she was laying down atop of Kaito well-built chest. She immediately got off him and got into a sitting position beside him as her face now supported a slightly bright red blush. "Kaito, I'm sorry I didn't mean tooooo." She soon trailed off on her words at what she saw.

" _Wha?"_ Fountain said, as he was now confused to her sudden shock, he turned his head towards Kai and he too realized what was wrong. _"Oh no!"_

What they both saw was Kaito, who was now in a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head but that not all they say, about a few inches away from him, laying on the ground was…his sunglasses, the ones that he so far never taken off since she first meet him. Now Asuka finally can see his eyes and they were not what she ever expected, there was a large amount of his skin that had burn scars, the flesh were much paler and pink compared to his tan skin as if he was sick, and what really caught her attention was his eyes, those mate grey pupil or lack-off , hiseyes that have been deprived of life as if they haven't seen the light of day in a very long time.

"Dang, no offence Asuka-chan but maybe you should cut back on a few meals." He said jokingly with a grin on his face. Though that grin soon fade, though his connection with Fountain temporarily severed which caused to lose his sight, but he could still feel people's spirit presence and emotions due to his family heritage. And right now he felt Asuka's spirit energy, what puzzled him was that he could feel a mixture of fear…and concern? "Um, Asuka-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"K-K-Kaito, y-your eyes!" she manage to say, as her words reached his ears, his eyes grew wide in shock before his free hand reach for his sunglasses only for him to realized that they were absent.

' _Oh no! Fountain! Quick, form a quick link now!' "Yes Kai!"_ What people don't know about the Yuki clan was that their whole family is descendants of ancient and powerful spirit walkers, people who had special connections to the duel spirit realm; they are able to interact with said spirits and summon them to the physical plane. Kaito using his spirit energy to create a link with Fountain caused his eyes to glow a faint ocean blue which Asuka noticed, before she could utter another word, Kaito shot forward and covered her mouth with his right hand while his left griped the Obelisk blue duelist's shoulder tightly. "Asuka, what you've seen here not only must remain between us and only us, you must **never** speak of this to anyone," he said, his voice become colder than ice, " **Ever.** " He growled, which made Asuka yelp in fear as she never seen such anger in someone before in her entire life.

"Y-yes." She manages to say as her body wouldn't stop shacking. Kaito didn't notice her fear as he left go of her left shoulder and picked up his shades but Fountain did.

" _Kai! Stop, you're scaring her!"_ The masked Hero monster mentally yelled at him, this was able to snap Kaito out from his anger, this made him immediately realize his actions, he quickly pulled his right hand back and help Asuka back up to her feet before putting on his shades and ran away from her. Asuka just stood there in the forest by herself, her mind was still processing the fact that Kai is actually blind yet he can still walk around like he has 360 visions. (Raizer: Well technically that is true. Masked Hero Acid: With our help.) Asuka not wanting to stick around in the forest any longer headed back to her dorm.

-Slifer Red Dorms (Boys side)-

Judai, Sho, Hayato, Vester and Johnny were in Judai's room doing homework or for most of them trying to do theirs, as Johnny, Sho and Vester glance over to the desk to see Judai sleeping on his homework which made the trio sweat-drop. It was nearly two hours since they left the duel arena and the most interesting thing that happen was when Sho tried to wake Judai up to finish his homework only to be whacked in the face as apparently the Kuriboh haired duelist has a habit of sleep dueling.

"*Sigh* Man I can't believe Crowler gave this much homework and expects us to get it done by next Thursday." Johnny complained.

"At least Miss Kawai lessons were more bearable compared to his and she actually helps us when we ask for it." Sho said, remembering how in her class that she would help him and other students wither they were Red, Yellow or Blue. This cause Sho to blush a bit.

"Oh does someone have a crush on our dorm mistress now do we?~" Vester said teasingly, which made Hayato and Johnny giggle at Sho's embarrassment.

"Ya, she's the nicest teach Duel Academy has period. By the way," Hayato spoke up, "Do you guys know the answer for question 23?" Hayato has become more sociable around the gang when compared to how he was when they first meet. The trio shook their heads.

"No but Kaito might know, speaking of Kai where did he go after the duel?" Vester asked.

"Big Bro Kai had something to discuss with Asuka-san." Sho answered. Before they could ask him any further the door open revealing Kaito who open it.

"Well watcheye know speak of the devil." Johnny said. Kaito then walked past them as headed straight for Judai, he then grabbed his cousin by the arm and pulled him out from his seat, which woke Judai up, and then dragged the still dazed Judai out the room before the door slammed shut. The four that were left behind just stared at the door in silence not sure what to make of what just happen.

"Does anyone know what just happen?" Hayato asked, which the others shook their heads.

-Ra Yellow Dorms (common room)-

Bastion, Maurice, Aichi, Levina and Misaki were hanging out in the Ra Yellow's common room, they were currently watching some random show. However Bastion, Maurice, Levina and Misaki notice that Aichi was still uncomfortable being around them.

"Aichi," Misaki spoke, breaking the silence in the group and making said boy flinch in surprise, "Are you okay?"

"H-honestly," he started, he chuckle nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm s-s-still g-getting u-use to be-being a-around people."

"Don't worry Aichi, you'll get use to us sooner or later." Levina said. Just then a much older female Ra student walked up to the group. She had short dark blue hair, black eyes, she wore a jacket like everyone else, she wore a slightly longer brown skirt, her chest size when compared to Asuka and Misaki, who had the same size as the latter, wasn't as big but slightly bigger than Levina as hers was half the size of her friends.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting." She spoke, "I'm looking for a Levina Yuki." Lev then stood up from her seat beside Bastion.

"I'm Levina Yuki and may I ask who might you be?" Lev asked, the older girl stared at her for a few seconds before realizing that she didn't introduce herself.

"Opss I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Andre Lazzern, a second year student." Andre introduced herself, "I was wondering if you like to duel me since I heard that you were one of the top female first year student in our dorm and since I was the top for my year I thought why not see if this year's best really is the best."

"Sure." Then Lev and Andre moved over to a more spacious part of the common room, soon a crowd form around the two.

"I hope you're ready." Andre said as her duel disk activated.

Lev giggles a bit, "That's my line." Her duel disk activated as well.

"Duel!" the shout as they drew five cards from their decks.

 **Lev: 4000**

 **Andre: 4000**

"Senior student's first, Draw!" Andre drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "First I play my Destroyersaurus ability which lets me discard it from my hand to add Jurassic world from my deck to my hand." she discards one card from her hand and added another from deck.

Destroyersaurus  
Atk: 1800/Def: 1100/Attribute: Earth/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect  
You can discard this card to the graveyard to add 1 'Jurassic World' from your deck to your hand.

Jurassic World  
Spell/Field  
All face-up Dinosaur-type monsters gain 300 Atk and Def

"Now I play Jurassic world." Andre then play her field spell, soon both duelist were now in a type of jungle with a large volcano in the background. "I summon Jurrac Protops in attack mode." Just then a dinosaur with red and dark blue skin appeared on the field, it's back and tail had flames. (Raizer: I have no idea what dinosaur it's base on, so mind telling me in the comments will help. Tucker: Seriously.)

Jurrac Protops  
Atk: 1700/Def: 1200/Attribute : Fire/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect  
This card gains 100 Atk for each monster your opponent controls.

"Now thanks to Jurassic world my dino gets a 300 point attack and Defense boost." Her Protops was surround by a red aura as it roared. ( 1700/12002000/1500) "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Not a bad start Senpai. My turn, Draw!" Lev drew a new card from her deck. "First I activate my Vision Hero Faris ability, I send Vision Hero Increase to my graveyard to special summon him. Come forth Faris!" she said as she discard a monster from her hand and soon appearing in front of her was android appeared on the field it was mostly black with some silver, it had one red mono eye and had two large claws for hands.

Vision Hero Faris  
Atk: 1600/Def: 1800/Attribute: Dark/Level 5/Machine/Effect  
Special Summon by sending a Vision Hero of LV4 or lower from your hand to the Graveyard. When Summoned, send a Vision Hero of LV4 or lower from your deck to the Graveyard.

"His skill activates as I send a Level 4 or lower Vision Hero from my deck to the graveyard, I'll send Vision Hero Scan to the graveyard." She then sent another card to the graveyard. "I summon Vision Hero Liner in Defense mode, and then I set two cards and end my turn." Another android like monster appeared on the field kneeling on one knee, this android had a more female build, she consist mostly velvet color and in her right hand was an energy lance. Then two face down cards appeared behind the two Vision Heroes.

Vision Hero Liner  
Atk: 1100/Def: 1900/Attribute: Dark/Level 3/Machine/Effect  
When you've taken damage, move this card from the Graveyard to your trap zone. By sacrificing one Vision Hero, you can Special Summon this card from your trap zone, switch the Atk and Def of this monster.

Just as Lev finish she notice that Jurrac Protops' aura grew slightly bigger. ( 20002200).

"Looks like you help me out. You see Jurrac Protops' gains 100 Atk for every monster you have."

From the sidelines Bastion, Misaki, Maurice and Aichi were slightly puzzled from Lev's turn. Aichi decided to speak up, "Lev h-has only been s-sending h-her cards t-to the graveyard."

"Yes, perhaps it's part of her strategy?" Maurice said. Bastion placed his right hand on his chin, he has read up about the various HERO archetypes and he knows that he's read the Vision Hero's one as well as they along with the Elemental Hero's, Masked Hero's and a fourth Hero archetype (Razer: Just a quick mention, it is Not the Destiny Heroes since Aster is the only one with the only copies of said series plus they will appear in season 2.) were featured in last year's Duelist World magazine but he can't seem to remember.

"Don't know what you're trying to do but it won't help you. Now it's my turn, Draw." Andre drew a card from her deck.

"I'll summon Jurrac Velo in attack mode." Then another dinosaur appeared on the field, it stood on two legs, it's body was mostly green while its arms, legs and the tip of its tail were blue and its head and neck were red, this monsters claw hands had flames.

Jurrac Velo  
Atk: 1700/Def: 1000/Attribute: Fire/Level 4/Dinosaur/Effect  
When this face-up Attack position card you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can special summon 1 'Jurrac' monster with 1700 or less Atk from your deck.

"Thanks to Jurassic world, it gains a 300 attack and Defense boost." Soon Velo was surrounded by the same aura as Protops. (Protops. 1700/10002000/1300.) "Now Velo attacks Liner, chomp her down." Andre ordered, Velo then charged forward towards Liner and bite her shoulder, Liner groan in pain before bursting into pixels.

"I activate my trap Apparition!" Lev said as one of her face down cards flipped up, the image was of a Vision Hero with a large mono-eye like visor lying on the ground, and he appeared to be projecting another Vision hero through his mono-eye.

Apparitoin  
Trap  
When a Vision Hero has been destroyed, Special Summon a Vision Hero of LV4 or below from your deck.

"This lets me summon a level 4 or lower Vision Hero monster from my deck and I summon Vision Hero Gravito in Defense mode."

Then I flash of light a new Vision hero appeared on the field, it was another android with its left hand being larger than its right and it had a large shield attached to it.

Vision Hero Gravito  
Atk: 500/Def: 2000/Attribute: Earth/Level 4/Machine/Effect  
By sacrificing this card, you can Special Summon two Vision Heroes from the Trap Zone.

Gravito looked around the field, examining the situation. _'Mistress, this one might give you a challenge for once.'_ He said, with a hint of excitement in his robotic voice, Faris nodded in agreement.

"Well since you summon another monster Protops attack won't change," Andre said, she then pointed at Faris, "Now Protops attack Faris!" Protops roared before charging at the android ramming it with its snout causing said hero the explode. 22002100

 **Lev: 3700**

Just as Lev received the damage three ghostly figures appeared on the field in her spell and trap zone, Andre noticed that one of those figures was Vision Hero Liner. "Hey what are those things?" She asked, slightly shock to see Liner returned to the field but noticed that she wasn't in the Monster zone along with the two other figures. Levina noticed that a lot of the other Ra yellow students had similar thoughts which made her giggle.

"It's just a little trick that my heroes can do," she said, only receiving more puzzled looks from Andre, her friends and the other students, this made her giggle even more, "They have this skill that allows them to be summon to my spell and trap card zone as trap cards."

"I have a feeling these more to them than that, right?" Andre asked. Lev nods.

"Yes but that would be telling~" she said not saying anymore. Andre hoped for more answers but let out a sigh as they never came.

"I guess that it for my turn." Andre said.

"Alright it's my turn, draw," Lev drew a card, she then pointed at Gravito "Now I activate Gravito's ability, which lets me sacrifice him to special summon two Vision Hero's from my trap zone. Return from the beyond Liner! Scan!"

' _For Victory!'_ Gravito yelled as he vanished from the field, just as he left the ghostly image of Liner and one of the other heroes started to ripple widely before Liner's lance pierce through the ripple before Liner stepped out and stood on the field. The other rippled started to crack before a pair of gauntlets punched through the ripple, the gauntlets then tore open the ripple to reveal young man wearing futuristic armor with futuristic sniper rifle latched on his back, he wore a helmet that had what appeared to be a large scope that covered his right eye and he had brown hair appeared on the field.

Vision Hero Scan  
Atk: 900/Def: 1800/Attribute: Dark/Level 2/Warrior/Effect/Tuner  
When you've taken damage, move this card from the Graveyard to your trap zone. By sacrificing one Vision Hero, you can Special Summon this card from your trap zone, send one Level 4 or lower Vision Hero rom you hand to the graveyard, choose one of you opponents monster, add their attack points to this monster Atk.

' _Mistress please let me redeem myself for my earlier Defeat.'_ Liner asked. Lev knew how Liner's pride of a warrior took a blow for being defeated too easily. _"Alright and I've got the perfect card to help you."_ Lev answered through a telepathic link. Liner nodded _'Thank you mistress.'_

"Now their effects activate, first Liner's effect, her Atk and Defense points are switch," Liner twirls her lance as her body was surrounded by dark purple aura. (VH Liner 1100/19001900/1100.) "Now Scan's ability activates, I'll send Vision Hero Multiply Guy to the graveyard, this let's Scan copy the attack points of your monster, Scan and copy Protops attack points, Go **Analysis Scanning**!" Scan nodded as his scope adjusted a bit as his gaze feel on Protops. (VH Scan 9003100.)

"I activate my trap Hunting Instincts." Andre said as her face down card un-flip, "When you Special Summon a monster to the field, this card lets me Special summon I dinosaur monster from hand to the field."

Hunting Instincts  
Trap  
Activate only when a monster is special summons to your opponents' side of the field. Special summon 1 Dinosaur-type monster from your hand to the field.

"I summon Jarrac Aeolo in Defense mode." Andre said a small blue and yellow dinosaur in a cracked egg appeared on the field.

Jarrac Aeolo  
Atk: 200/Def: 200/Attribute: Fire/Level 1/Dinosaur/Effect/Tuner  
You can tribute this card to select 1 level 4 or lower 'Jarrac' monster from you graveyard except Jurrac Aeolo. Special summon the selected monster to your field.

Jurrac Aeolo soon had the aura around it. ( 200/200500/500.)

"I'm not done yet as I summon Vision Hero Vyon to the field." Then another Vision Hero appeared on the field, this Vision Hero had a simple human in black bodysuit and robotic armour, he wore a helmet with a large mooneye visor.

Vision Hero Vyon  
Atk: 1000/Def: 1200/Attribute: Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect  
When this card is summoned, send one Vision Hero of LV4 or below from your deck to the Graveyard.

22002300

"Vyons skill lets me send one Level 4 or lower Vision Hero from my deck to the graveyard. I send Vision Hero Ariel Ace to the graveyard." She said as she sent another card from her deck to the graveyard. "Now I play Limiter Removal."

Limiter Removal  
Spell/Quickplay  
Double the attack points of all face-up Machine-type monsters you control until the end of this turn. During the End Phase destroy all the monster that were affected by this card.

"With this Liner's attack in now double but unfortunately she will be destroyed by the end of this turn." Lev said, as Liner's lance energy tip grew larger and she let out a powerful roar. (VH Liner 19003800).

"Liner Attack Velo, **100 Strikes of Fury**!" Liner then charged forward with her lance rose at Velo, she skid to a halt and gripped her lance with both hands.

' _FOR HONOR!'_ she yelled as she rapidly stabbed Velo with her lance, she did it so quickly that the after images left behind made it look like Velo was stabbed by 100 lance's before exploding.

 **Andre: 2200**

"Velo's skill activates, which lets me summon a Jarrac monster with 1700 Atk or less to the field. I summon Jurrac Stauriko in Defense mode." Soon a new dinosaur appeared on the field, it was four-legged dino, its body was a light purple, its legs, head and tail were green and red.

Jurrac Stauriko  
Atk: 500/Def: 400/Attribute: Fire/Level 2/Dinosaur/Effect  
If this card is destroyed by battle, Special summon 2 "Jurrac Tokens" (Dinosaur-type/Fire/Level 1/Atk: 0/Def: 0) in Defense position. The tokens cannot be tribute for a tribute summon of a monster, except for a 'Jarrac' monster.

500/400800/700.

"That won't help you, Scan takeout Protops, **Scope Sniping**!" Scan grabbed the rifle from his back and took aim at Protops. Just before he could pull the trigger, Andre played a card from her hand.

"Not so fast as I play Rush Recklessly!" Andre said as a card with a wild board appeared on the field.

Rush Recklessly  
Spell/Quick-play  
Target face-up monster gains 700 Atk until End Phase.

"Now Protops gains a 700 Atk boost!" Protops roars as its Atk points increase ( 23003000).

"Nice play but that won't save it. Scan fire!" Scan then fired his rifle, a laser shot out from the barrel of the rifle straight through Protops head leaving a bullet hole on its forehead before it exploded.

 **Andre: 2100**

From the sidelines Bastion, Aichi, Misaki and Maurice were impressed with Lev's duel against their senior. Aichi eyes sparkled at the level of strategy and tactics being used and the intensity of both girls Dueling spirit. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"Wow indeed, this is actually the first time I've seen Lev duel and she just full of surprises like her brother and cousin." Maurice said. Bastion and Misaki nodded in agreement.

"True, Judai, Kaito and Lev are strong within their own rights." Bastion said.

' _Listen Aichi, You want to get better at dueling, than just stick around them,'_ Taichi said in Aichi's mind, _'Trust me, they'll shape you up in no time!'_ the other half exclaimed proudly.

"But wait there more, as I activate my trap," Lev said as remaining trap card un-flip revealing an image of Junk Sychron, Speed Warrior and Junk Warrior on it with Junk Synchron charging forward, Speed Warrior right behind it and Junk Warrior in the back, "Urgent Tuning, this card lets me conduct a Synchro Summon during my battle phase."

Urgent Tuning  
Trap  
During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control.

"Now I tune Level 4 Vision Hero Liner with Level 2 Vision Hero Scan!" as she said that, Liner and Scan looked at each other before nodding, they leapt into the air, Scan's body disperse becoming two green rings that soon surrounded Liner, her body soon become an outline before turning into 4 starts.

"Heroes that see the great beyond and further, seek forth the new power to save the realms, Synchro Summon!"

In a bright flash of light, a new monster appeared on the field, female with slightly larger than average breast wearing a robotic knight armor, she wore a helmet that had wings attached to the sides of it, unlike all of Lev's previous monsters, this one revealed her human face with emerald green eyes and she had long silver hair that reached her waist, she had six metallic angel wings on her back, she held a rapier in her left hand and a small round shield on her right arm.

"Descend to the battle, Vision Hero Weiss." She said the name of her newly summoned monster, many and I mean many of the male students and some female students blush at the mere sight of Weiss, her beauty is so great that in the spirit world there were several rumors that she and three other female Heroes could make the Obelisk the Tormentor bend to their will just by their looks alone.

Vision Hero Weiss  
Atk: 2300/Def: 2700/Attribute: Light/Level 5/Fairy/Synchro/Tuner/Effect  
When you've taken damage, move this card from the Graveyard to your trap zone. By sacrificing one Vision Hero, you can Special Summon this card from your trap zone, target one of your opponents monsters, remove that monster from play until your next standby phase.

" _Milady, I've head thy command and I shall pave thy way to victory."_ Weiss said, her voice was that of a soothing melody. "Now Weiss attack Aeolo, **Transcending Strike**!" Weiss then flew towards Aeolo with her rapier readied; she then trusted it forward sending an arrow of light at the monster causing it to explode. Just as the dust subsided, Andre grin which Lev noticed.

"Thanks for that," Andre said, this made Lev raise her right eyebrow, "Since you destroyed a Jarrac monster that was in Defense mode, I can special Summon this card from my hand. Now come out Jarrac Herra." She said as she summons her new dinosaur.

Jarrac Herra  
Atk: 2300/Def: 1500/Attribute: Fire/Level 6/Dinosaur/Effect  
When a Defense position 'Jarrac' monster you control, except Jarrac Herra is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or from your graveyard.

Herra soon was surrounded by red aura meaning that it was being affected by the field spell. ( 2300/15002600/1800).

"Alright, now Vyon attack Stauriko, **Vision Kick**!" _"Yes, Ma'am!"_ Vyon ran towards Stauriko at incredible speed before he leapt into the air, his right leg had formed an aura like flame and the dove straight down and the dinosaur.

" _VISION! KICK!"_ he yelled as his leg made contact with Strauriko's neck before it exploded. Vyon then landed beside Weiss, Lev soon had a shock look on her face as she saw two flaming eggs appeared on Andre's field.

"When Strauriko is destroyed by battle it leave behinds two Jarrac token and since you destroyed him in Defense mode I special summon another Herra from my hand." Andre said as she summon another Herra to the field and just like the first, the second Herra gains a boost as well.

"Tsk, I'll end my turn with a face down." Lev said as a face down card appeared beside the ghostly figure.

"It's my turn, Draw!" Andre drew a card from her deck, "I special summon Gilasaurus to my field, when I special summon this card by its effect you can special summon 1 monster from your graveyard." A raptor dinosaur appeared on the field beside one of the Jarrac tokens.

Gilasaurus  
Atk: 1400/Def: 400/Attribute: Earth/Level 3/Dinosaur/Effect  
You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do, your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard.

"I'll re-summon Gravito in Defense mode." Soon Gravito returned to the field.

"Now I sacrifice it and one of my tokens to summon Jarrac Tyrannus." Gilasaurus and one of the Jarrac tokens faded away soon replacing the small black egg was a large red and green tyrannosaurs like monster appeared on the field.

Jurrac Tyrannus  
Atk: 2500/ Def: 1400/Attribute: Fire/Level 7/Dinosaur/Effect  
You can tribute 1 Dinosaur-type monster to have this card gain 500 Atk. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, this card gains 300 Atk.

Tryannus too was covered in red aura thanks to the field spell as it roared with flames coming out from its mouth ( 2500/14002800/1700). "Alright Tyrannues be a good boy and chomp down Weiss. Oh and for good measure, I activate Tyrannus skill, I sacrifice my last token to give him a 500 Atk boost." Tyrannus then stepped on the token destroying it before letting out another powerful roar. 28003300. Tyrannus then charged forward towards Weiss, it open its jaw wide and breath out fire at the angelic monster, she scream as the flames burn her body before she burst into pixels.

 **Lev: 2700**

"Now Tyrannus second ability activates, he gains 300 Atk when ever he destroys a monster and sends them to the graveyard." 330028003100. Just then the ghostly image of Weiss, Liner another monster appeared in Lev's spell and trap zone "Now my Herra on the right attacks Vyon." Andre ordered the Herra on the right attacks Vyon by shooting a blast of fire from its mouth and cannon, which cause the Vision hero to turn into pixels.

 **Lev: 1100**

"Now my last remaining Herra attacks your Gravito." Just like the first, this Herra fired a blast of fire that headed straight for Gravito. It looked grim for Gravito but that quickly changed when Lev's face-down card flipped up revealing an image of Elemental Hero Ocean covered by some kind of dark energy.

"I activate my continues trap Illusion, as long as I have a Vision Hero out on my field, your Herra Atk will always be halve."

Illusion  
Trap/Continues  
When a Vision Hero is on the field, halve the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters

(Left) 2600 1300. This caused the blast that made contact with Gravito's shield arm bounce off the shield, leaving the android unharmed and the blast headed straight for Andre as she was hit instead.

 **Andre: 1400**

"Ow, that was a nice play; I guess I'll end my turn." Andre said

"Okay, it my turn, Draw!" She said as she drew a new card, she looked down at the card and couldn't help but smile, "Sorry Senpai but this will be last turn." Lev declared, which made Andre tense up a bit and the other Ra students mummer among themselves. "First I activate Gravito's skill once more, so return once more Vision Hero Weiss and Increase!" just like before Gravito vanished in a flash of light, two ghostly figures started to ripple before Weiss and another Hero appeared on the field, the other hero had slightly bulkier armor when compared to Vyon, his helmet hard a large white horn pointing outwards and he was far more muscular then Vyon. "Vision Hero Increase has a special ability, when he is special summon, I can special summon another Hero card from my deck, so please put your hands together for Vision Hero Multiply Guy." Just then a new android like monster appeared on the field, its body was mostly a very dark brown with the only difference was his eyes, part of his collar and the horns on his head that were white.

Vision Hero Increase  
Atk: 900/Def: 1100/Attribute: Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Effect  
When you've taken damage, you may move this card from your Graveyard to your Trap Zone. By sacrificing one Vision Hero, you can Special Summon this card from your Trap Zone and Special Summon one Hero from your deck.

Vision Hero Multiply Guy  
Atk: 800/Def: 700/Attribute: Earth/Level 3/Machine/Effect  
When you've taken damage, send this card from the Graveyard to your trap zone. By sacrificing one Vision Hero, you can Special Summon this card from your trap zone and double its ATK.

"Now Weiss ability activates, since she was special summon from the spell and trap zone, she removes your Tyrannus from the game until my next Standby phase. Weiss if you so please."

" _At once Milady."_ Weiss answered as she raised her rapier into the air, she was soon surrounded by a ring of four magical circles, those same circles appeared around Tyrannus except they were spinning and slowly grew closer to the dino, who let out a roar, just as the magical circles touched the dinosaurs skin, Tyrannus was consume by a bright light before it vanished from the field.

"Now I play my spell card, Vision Fusion!" Lev said as a card with two skulls swirling into the Polymerization vortex appeared on the field.

Vision Fusion  
Spell  
Fuse two Vision Hero's in your Trap Zone.

"I fuse My Vision Hero Liner and Vision Hero Minimum Ray together to summon," she said as both of the figures became beams of light that started too mixed together. "Come forth Vision Hero Adoration!" then appearing on the field was a muscular dark skin man wearing black mage and ninja mix-like attire with his arms crossed over his chest stood beside Weiss and Increase.

Vision Hero Adoration  
Atk: 2800/Def: 2100/Attribute: Dark/Level 8/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Lower the ATK and DEF of one of your opponent's monsters by the ATK and DEF amounts of one Vision Hero on your field, other than this card.

"Now his skill lets me reduce one of your monsters attack and Defense point base on one of my other Vision Hero's like Weiss here." Adoration let out a dark blast of energy that struck the Herra on the right causing in to fall down on one knee. (Right) 2600/1700300/0.

"Weiss attack the Herra on the right and Adoration attacks the Herra on the left." She ordered her Heroes to attack, Weiss fired an arrow of light from her rapier while Adorbation shot a blast of black energy; both attacks destroyed both monster and Andre's life points.

 **Andre: 0**

Andre and Lev duelist deactivated and Lev's monster faded away, well physically anyway as her monster did remain only se could see them. Andre walked up to Lev and held out her hand. "That was a good duel, you're really good." She said with a smile on her face, Lev smiled back as she shook Andre's hand.

"Thanks you as well, I'll be honest I thought I was going to lose for a second there." She answered honestly.

"It could have gone either way. But next time I won't lose." Andre said, just then out nowhere, pushing through the crowd Kaito and Judai, the latter still being dragged, approach Lev, grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Brother?! H-Hey! Kai! Ugh, Bye!" Lev said as she waved goodbye, Andre waved back and let out an uncertain chuckle. However with Bastion, Aichi, Misaki and Maurice all raised their eyebrow at the scene that just unfold.

"Umm t-those, this h-happen often?" Aichi ask breaking the silence.

-Forest (around the Academy main building)-

After dragging Judai and Lev roughly 3 and a half miles into the forest he had them sit down in a triangle formation, Lev at first was angry with her brother for suddenly dragging her away from her dorm and was about to yell at him but was quickly silence by Judai. Before she could even ask why he merely gestured with his head towards Kai, she turned towards her brother and noticed the serious look and aura around Kaito and knew that whatever reason he dragged them is important.

"Alright Kaito what wrong?" Judai ask, uncharacterisly serious, "You are never this serious unless it involves 'him' and I certain that he's not trying anything."

Yubel appear beside Judai, _"Judai is right, 'he' hasn't tried anything since his last attempt so it can't be about 'him'."_ The demonic duel spirit said, Lev nodded in agreement. Then Masked Hero Fountain appeared beside Kai.

" _Unfortunately it not that, it something much worse."_ Kaito took in a deep breath, his right hand reach for his sunglass and he took them off revealing his dead eyes and scars.

"Asuka saw my eyes." He said with the most serious and freighting face he could make, Judai, Yubel and Lev eyes grew wider, it didn't help that some of their duel spirits like Featherman, Burstrinatrix, Sparkman, Weiss, Vyon and Liner appeared they too had shock looks.

"WHAT!?" _"WHAT!?"_ they yelled simultaneously, just then Masked Hero Rekka, Dark Crow and Acid appeared as well. Rekka grab Fountain by the collar of his suit.

" _You were supposed to look out for him and prevent this from happening!"_ Rekka yelled, Acid and Crow pulled his away from the water hero.

" _Rekka that's enough!"_ Acid said his voice full of authority, since he is the leader of the Masked Heroes he decided to use his authority to stop the fire hero. _"This is not the time to get work up."_

" _But Boss something like this is serious business and he-"_ Rekka pointed at Fountain, _"let this happen! I feel like it a right to get work up."_

" _Fool!"_ Acid yelled, _"In times like these we need to have a clear mind and a level head, not let our emotions get the better of us and cloud our judgment!"_

" _He's right,"_ Featherman said, he crossed his arms over his chest _"It just like a hostage situation, we can't just rush in gun's blazing we need to plan this out."_ The other heroes, Yubel and the Yuki family nodded.

"Nii-san, why don't you tell us what happen," Lev said, "That way we know what we are dealing with."

Kaito let out a sigh as he place his glasses back one and began to explain how he went from the meeting Miss Fonda, the head nurse, to him meeting Sho in the locker room and finding the fake love letter and then to him dragging Asuka into the forest and wanting to confirm his suspicions and the accident happening. When he was done, Judai, Lev and the other duel spirits ponder in what they should do, at the moment Rekka was apologizing to Fountain for his behavior earlier to which Fountain didn't mind and understood.

"So someone tried to get me expel by planting a fake love letter from Asuka and wanted me to sneak over to the Blue girl's dorm at night?" Judai sighs, "I have a feeling that I know who it is."

"Me too."

"I guess it was pretty obvious huh?"

"Crowler." They said together before sighing.

"Man, that guy can't take a loss at all." Judai said with a heavy sigh.

"I guess your teasing in his class was a little too much for his ego but trying to get you expel Judai, now that's going way too far." Lev said.

"It doesn't matter, plus I think I know how to deal with this situation," Kai said, he then gestured for Judai and Lev to lean in closer, "Alright here's what I'll do…"

With the duel spirits they had their own conversation.

" _So that cross-dresser is the reason for all this."_ Dark Crow said. To which the others nodded. Yubel had a visible tick mark on her head.

" _How dare that worthless miserable excuse of a teacher dare get my Judai-kun in trouble!"_ she said angrily, it was no secret that Yubel has a crush on Judai due to one of the facts involving Judai's past life and the fact when Judai was younger he would always say that he would want to marry Yubel.

" _Yubel-san, please keep your emotion in control."_ Sparkman said, _"Or else 'he' might try something, after he's still being purified as well as the others."_ Yubel knowing what he meant complied but pouted at the thought of Crowler trying to expel Judai.

" _We'll talk about that later but right now we have something important to talk about."_ Vyon said.

" _Right, what are we going to do about that Tenjoin girl."_ Featherman said.

" _I say we do nothing."_ Acid said with his arms crossed over his chest which shocked them, especially his own teammates.

" _How can you say something like that!"_ Weiss exclaim, _"Kaito's secret is at risk and if it gets out he might get expelled!"_

" _She's right boss, don't tell me you're giving up on Kai-sama!"_ Rekkas said angrily.

" _ENOUGH!"_ Acid yelled, he suddenly had a red aura surrounding him, clearly he's mad, _"I would never abandon Kaito, not since his accident and not now!"_ the others gulp in fear seeing Acid angry, the red aura soon subsided and Acid calm down, _"Weiss, you misunderstood what I mean, when I said the we do nothing doesn't mean we do nothing but we wait it out and act when the time is right."_ He then turned towards his duelist, _"Besides, I believe I known Kaito may have already found his solution."_

Back with the duelist, Kaito just finish explaining his plan to Judai and Lev, Judai had his arms cross while Lev has a concern look on her face, "…And that's how it will play out. So what do you think?" Judai speaks first.

"It sounds like something I would do but still it's too risky even with my good luck." Judai admits truthfully.

"What if the plans backfire? She might tell on people bro?" Lev said worriedly. Kaito frown a bit, knowing that would be a possibility, he let out a sigh.

"It that does happen," He reach for his glasses again and takes them off, his eyes were closed, "I'll have to do what I need to do to keep this a secret." He opens his eyes, instead of the lifeless grey pupils they were glowing ocean blue.

-Girls Blue Dorm, 7:30 p.m., Asuka's room-

Asuka was lying on her back on her own bed in her bathrobes as she just finish taking a shower, at the moment her thought just kept replaying the memory of her interaction with Kai earlier, how he threaten her to keep her quite, how his eyes started to glow. She let out a frustrated sigh as she rolled over. _'This is all just too confusing,'_ she thought to herself, _'Things just don't add up with him, how can he even see anything? Did Chancellor Sheppard know about this? What is he going to do to me? Ugh this is so complicated.'_ She then lazily starred at the two picture frames she has on her desk, one was her but younger and beside her was an older boy and second picture was actually taken two years ago, the picture was her in more casual cloths but the person that stood beside her wore a black body suit with a white lining, grey shoulder pads, chest plate with light blue markings, arm guards, ankle guards, boots, a belt that looked like Kamen Rider Blade's belt except the Spade emblem was replaced with a mask like shape and a helmet that looks like a knight with two yellow bug eye visor like eyes tilted in a 45 degree angle and a white scarf around his neck, (Raizer: It is a mix between Kamen Rider Super-1 and Tatsumi's Incerio with Kamen Rider Brave helmet design. Shard *whistles* nice suit. Savage: toTAlLy BaDAsS! Adam: I want one too!) That was her personal idol, the youngest Pro Duelist to reach the status of legend, and has fought the King of Games himself, the Masked Hero Rider as he never revealed his real name and always wore a costume. She went to his 12th Pro League tournament and she was luckily enough to meet and greet him in person, the picture even has his signature on it. Right now she just wants to forget what happen earlier today, then her PDA started ringing, confused to whom would be calling her at this late our she decided to answer it, much to her surprise and slight fear she saw on the screen was Kaito.

"Hey Asuka-ch…" his words trailed off as he noticed the bathrobe she wore and that it had loosen revealing her well developed breast, his face now sported a blush, "Oh no did I call at a bad time? I'm sorry."

Asuka looked down and noticed that her bath robe had become a little loose and was showing a bit of her chest, she blushed in embarrassment and quickly covered it up, "N-n-no, it fine, r-really," she then quickly compose herself before she spoke again, "So Kaito-san why are you calling me this late?" Kaito then cleared his throat.

"Oh ugh right, remember what happen earlier this afternoon," to which he saw Asuka shiver a bit and nodded slowly, "Well, I wanted to apologize about it and ask that you forget about it completely," She was about to say something when Kaito cut her foo as he continued, "And I know that you may want answers so how about we duel for them."

Asuka blink her eyes a few times making sure she heard him right, "You want to duel me?"

Kaito nodded, "Yes, if you win I tell you want you want to know, if I win we agree to talk about another time and maybe…ugh…" he tried to say something but started to mutter.

"Kaito?"

"Anyway meet me at the lake around 8. See ya there." With that he ended the call. Asuka just stared at her PDA for a seconds before putting it down, she thought about Kaito's offer, on one side that if she wins she may get some answers to her little puzzle of the Yuki family but on the other hand if she loses Kaito would still tell her but just on a later date, weighing down her options there was really no difference wither she win or lose she still gets something out of it, so she decided to go anyway. At this very moment Kaito was banging his head against a tree and repeatedly said stupid over and over. His duel spirits just sweat-drop.

-Lake, 8 p.m.-

Asuka rowed her boat to middle of the lake, there she saw Kaito sitting in his own boat with his arms cross over his chest and his head looking downwards. She was about to call out to him but stopped when Kai's head lifted up and face her, he had a small smile on his face.

"I see you made it." He said as he stood up from his seat, "I almost thought you weren't coming with what happen and all." He said laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah, besides I've always wanted to test how good you are so this makes a great excuses to duel you." She said as she place her deck into her duel disk.

"Yeah I guess." Kaito placed his deck in his duel disk.

"Let's…" Kaito started, Asuka noticed that how he started every duel was the same as Masked Hero Rider even the white scarf he wore is similar to the pro.

"Duel!" they drew five cards from their decks.

 **Asuka: 4000**

 **Kaito: 4000**

"Kaito-san you won't mind if I take the first turn would you?" she asked as she drew a card from her deck.

"I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode." Asuka said, on her side of the field a red-haired ballerina, wearing a red leotard and several white ribbons around her arms and a red piece of cloth that covered her right eye appeared on the field. (Raizer: Just reminding everyone that all monsters will appear as their original art work not the word wide release. Edd: Loop holes got to love it at times. Krystal(Starfox): Pervert! Raizer: Hehehe can you really blame me? I watched the original Japanese dub.)

Etoile Cyber  
Atk: 1200/Def: 1600/Attribute: Earth/Level 4/Warrior/Effect  
If this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.

"I'll finish my turn with two facedowns." She said as two face-down cards appeared behind Etoile Cyber.

"Not a bad move Asuka," Kaito complemented, "But now it's my turn, draw." Kaito said as he drew a card.

"I'll start off with making his first day view here on Dual Academy, Masked Hero Gust in Atk mode," Appearing on Kai's field a man wearing a black body suit, green armor with a little red that had a bird like face on the chest, with two long red scarfs, a helmet that looked like a bird that covered his entire face besides the mouth area.

Masked Hero Gust  
Atk: 1500/Def: 1600/Attribute: Wind/Level 4/Warrior

' _Those facedown cards, hmm,'_ Kaito thought, Masked Hero Gust turned towards his duelist and asked,

" _They might be a trap and will most likely be trouble for us?"_ He asked, to which Kai made an unnoticeable nod.

"I hope you don't think of me as a copycat as I also play two facedowns." Kaito said as two cards appeared behind Gust. "Now Gust attack Etoile Cyber! **Hurricane Chop!** " _"Alright!"_

Gust flew towards Etoile Cyber, around his arms a wind like aura formed turning them wind blades. He raised both arms and was about to swiped them at Etoile Cyber.

' _So he prepared himself in case I used my facedowns, not bad.'_ Asuka thought to herself, "I activate my trap card, Doble Passe!" Asuka said as one of her facedown cards flipped up revealing a female dancer in red dress and wearing a white mask on it.

Doble Passe  
Trap  
Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly.

"This card activates when you attack my monster, now instead of Etoile Cyber, your monster new target is me." She said as Gust instead of striking Etoile Cyber, he ran past her and slashed his arms at her.

 **Asuka: 2500**

"That can't be it," Kaito said, which caught Asuka's attention, "After all a card like that must have another effect; it can't just be saving your monster." Kaito pointed out, to Asuka replied with chuckle as smirk formed on her lips.

"You're right, this card also lets Etoile Cyber to attack you directly as well, and her skill activates," Kaito looks at her slightly puzzled, at the same time Etoile Cyber skated towards him, "Whenever Etoile Cyber attacks directly, she gains 500 Atk points."

As Asuka said that, Etoile Cyber was covered in red aura, (Etoile.C Atk: 12001700) Etoile then kicked Kaito while spinning, making him grunt from the impact.

 **Kaito: 2300**

"Dang, I've got to admit that was a nice move you pull." Kaito said. Asuka continued to smirk.

"If you love that move then you'll love this," She said as her second facedown card flipped up, revealing card with a large glass capsule attached to a machine while conducting electricity through it, "I activate my trap, Damage Condenser! With this card, I can special summon a monster with the equal or lower attack equal to the damage I receive this turn." The card began to shine and a female figure appeared on the field, she had part of her body covered in purple cloth her left eye was uncovered and she had shape blades on her arms and the soles of her feat. "Come forth, Blade Skater." Asuka said as Blade Skater skated across the water for a bit before she stood beside Etoile Cyber.

Damage Condenser  
Trap  
Activate only when you take Battle Damage. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK equal to or less than the total Battle Damage you took this turn before activation.

Blade Skater  
Atk: 1400/Def: 1500/Attribute: Earth/Level 4/Warrior

Gust stood at his spot where he strike Asuka, if taken a closer look you could see a faint blush on his visible face.

' _Oi, Gust get back here.'_ Kaito mentally said, the Masked Hero of wind shook his head and jumped back to Kaito's side, "Well Asuka that was a good plan,"

"Why thank you."

"It was so good," Asuka was confused to what he said until her eyes grew wide, "Wait don't tell me!" Kaito smirk.

"That I happen to come prepared myself with one of my own, as I play Damage Condenser from my hand!"

"But you can't activate a trap from your hand, that's against the rules!" Asuka exclaimed, Kaito chuckle and shook his right index finger.

"That is the case had I not activated this." As one of Kai's facedown un-flipped revealing masked hero with a crow helmet appearing behind from the shadow of a robber with a black ski-mask and a gun in his hand that was pointing to a blonde woman in his grip, acting like a hostage. "My quick-spell Shadow's lawless action, when my opponent's activates a trap or spell card, this card lets me activate a trap from my hand so I can play my Damage Condenser with no problem."

Shadow's Lawless Action  
Quick-play  
Activate when your opponent activates a spell or trap card, you can activate one trap card from your hand. You can also banish this card from the Graveyard to add a spell and trap card from your graveyard to your hand.

"Now I can activate my trap with no problem, so now I summon Maksed Hero Rekka to the field." He said as the Masked Hero Rekka appeared on the field in a vortex of flames and stood beside Gust.

"And since I summon Rekka during my battle phase, I can attack with him," Kaito then pointed at Etoile Cyber, "If I remember correctly she only gains 500 Atk boost only when she's attack me directly correct, so now her attack is back to normal," The aura around Etoile Cyber dispersed, (Etoile.C 17001200), "Rekka attack Etoile Cyber!" Kaito commanded, Rekka nodded and charge towards Etoile Cyber.

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack!" Asuka's second facedown card flipped up, "With this your attack is stopped." A vortex came out from the card pushed Rekka back, seeing no other choice Rekka returns to Kaito's field with a scowl clearly upset that his attack was stopped.

" _Dang it! I always hate it when that happens!"_ Rekka exclaimed, Gust patted his comrades back.

" _Don't worry pal, there's always next time."_

"Well looks like I'll end my turn here, your turn Miss Queen." He said, with a smile, Asuka blushed lightly but it quickly faded.

"Since you insisted handsome, I draw!" Asuka said as she drew a card, "I activate the spell Polymerization!" A vortex appeared behind Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater, "Now I fuse both of my monsters together!" she said as Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater started skating around the lake before they leapt into the vortex causing a small hurricane to form.

" _Kai, be careful, this one going be a big one."_ Rekka said, to which Kaito nodded as he saw a female figure take shape in the hurricane.

"Fusion summon, come forth Cyber Blader!" Asuka said as a woman with purple skin with her shoulders, chest, stomach, forearms and legs covered in red flame like decals, her hands and feet covered in darker purple, she wore red visor over her eyes and has long black hair and she has blades on the sole of her feet.

Cyber Blader  
Atk: 2100/Def:800/Attribute:Earth/level 6/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters.

Kai whistles at the monster Asuka summoned clearly impress by her skills, but he also felt weird at the same time as his heart beat faster than it normally has. "I must say Asuka-chan, I'm very impress with your skills. The willing ness to take down your own life points to get the requirements for this monster."

Asuka couldn't help but smirk, "If you like that then you're going to love this, as her ability activates," as she said that Cyber Blader suddenly had a dark blue aura form around her, she then pointed at Kai's monsters, "Since you have two monster out on the field, her attack points are double." (Cyber Blader Atk: 21004200) Asuka noticed that despite his situation, Kaito didn't look at all worried; he kept a calm and neutral expression, not even a hint of worry.

' _His monsters are weaker than Cyber Blader, if I attack either one of his monsters he'll lose. How can he be so calm?'_

"If you aren't scared, this should fix that as I play Fusion Weapon!" she said as she played a card from her hand. "This spell give Cyber Blader more power to take you down."

Fusion Weapon  
Equip Spell  
Equip this card to a level 6 or higher Fusion Monster. That monster gains 1500 Atk and Def points.

Cyber Blader right arm began to morph into a specter tip shape with a crystal like tip in the center. (Cyber Blader Atk: 42005700/Def: 8002300) Asuka noticed that Kaito didn't' look at all scared in fact, he looked more amuse as he had an amuse smirk on his lips. Asuka decided enough is enough and pointed at him with a scowl.

"Why aren't you scared? My monster already exceeds your monster attack points and more than enough to finish off your life points. How can you still be so calm!?"

Kaito gave a cheeky smile as he waved his hands, "Well, why should I be, this excitement, the twist and turns, it's so much fun I can't get enough of it. This is what dueling is. Besides, I've still got a few tricks up my selves, as for surprise, I don't want to ruin it." He the place his left index finger on his lips in a shushing motion, "As that would be telling."

"Fine then, from my hand I play Mystical Space Typhoon. Now I destroy you last face down." She said as she played another card from her hand.

Mystical Space Typhoon  
Spell  
Destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

A card face-up appears on Asuka's side and raging typhoon flew out and headed straight for Kai's facedown card.

"I chain your action with the card you want to destroy, go Jar of Greed!" he said as his card flipped up and a red jar similar to t Pot of Greed appeared on the field. "This lets me draw one card. In other words, you've just wasted a spell." He said smirking as he drew a card.

Jar of Greed  
Trap  
Draw one card.

"Tch, no matter as now I attack Gust with Cyber Blader. Now end this duel! **Fusion Blaster!** " Cyber Blader aimed her right arm at Gust, the crystal part of her new limb stared to glow green. She was about to fired when Kaito sprang into action.

"I've been waiting for this moment," he said as he smiled brightly, this confused Asuka, wondering what he meant "I activate Masked Hero Damage Z from my hand, when a Masked Hero monster is being targeted in battle, I can discard this monster from my hand, not only he nullifies the damage I would have taken but also prevent my monster from being destroyed this turn."

"What!?" Asuka yelled in surprise. Before Cyber Blader could fire her beam, a new Masked Hero appeared on the field, it was a man wearing a grey bodysuit with darker grey armor on top with the number 0 on them, and his helmet also had a large 0 that made up the visor. The 0 on his armor light up and created a large barrier around Gust and Rekka, at that exact moment Cyber Blader fired her beam that hit the barrier. Damge Z turned his head towards his comrades and Kai and gave them a thumbs up before he burst into light partical.

Masked Hero Damage Z  
Atk:200/Def:200/Attribute:Light/Level 2/Warrior/Effect  
When a Masked Hero is targeted for an attack, you can acticate this cards effect from your hand. Discard this card, any damage you would have taken in battle is change to 0 and your Masked Hero monsters are immune to destruction this battle. For every 1000 points of damage you would have taken draw one card each.

"And here's the best pat, for each 1000 damage points I would have taken, I get to draw one card. Since I would have taken 4200 damage, that means I get to draw 4 cards." He said as he drew 4 cards from his deck.

"Tch, fine, I'll end my turn with two facedowns." Asuka said as two cards appeared behind Cyber Blader. She mental looked down at her cards. The first was Torrential Tribute and the second was Call of the Haunted.

' _So he plan for me to attack him so he can turn it into an advantage, clever Kai-kun but it won't matter as the second you summon any other monster, I'll destroy them and bring back my Cyber Blader to end it.'_

"Well Kaito-kun, I'm impress that you could turn that against me but it won't matter long cause this duel will be over soon."

Kai smirks as drew a card from his deck without looking at it, he smirks which caught Asuka's attention. "Your right Asuka, this duel is over…for you." He then pointed his left hand at her, his index finger pointed at her, his thumb pointed outwards and the three remaining fingers were half folded in, in the shape of a gun but sideways "Cause this is the Last Showdown." He said that, he reversed his hand so that his palm was now facing upwards. [Raizer: think of it as Den-O's Gun form pose. Sly: Seems a bit…I don't casual rather than epic in my opinion. Raizer: Shut Sly.]

"First I play the spell Destine Mask Change!" he said as a card with a man reaching out for Masked Hero Rekka's helmet.

Destine Mask Change  
Quick-play Spell  
Send one card from your hand to the graveyard and pay 500 life points to activate this spell, select one Masked Hero monster on the field use it for Transformation Summon Material of the same attribute, your opponent cannot activate any spell or trap card at this time.

"First I discard one card from my hand and pay 500 life points," he said as he discarded one card from his hand as a blue aura appeared around him.

 **Kaito: 1800**

"Not only it lets me perform a Transformation summon but also negates the activation of any trap or magic cards."

"What!?" Asuka said in surprise.

"Now I used Gust to Transformation summon!" he said as Gust leapt into the air, his mask started glowing. His entire body started to glow as well taking shape of another monster.

"Rise and take flight to w new dawn, Transformation Summon! Come forth and spread your wings Masked Hero Storm!" he said as a new Masked Hero appeared on the field, the one major change was the fact that this hero was a female, she wore light green body suit that showed of her well figured body, she wore a belt with the kanji 嵐 (Storm) on it, she had two shoulder pads in the shape of birds, arm guards that had feather like decals, she wore bird talon like boots, two massive bird wings n her back that were light green like her suit, she wore a helmet that have a large yellow mouth piece that had a resemble a bird beak, a black visor, two small red rectangle above the visor that look like eyes. [Raizer basically Zyuoh Eagle from Zyuohger helmet with a color swaps. Fox: so the eye colors are now the helmet color and vise-versa.] She descended and stood beside Rekka.

Masked Hero Storm  
Atk:2800/Def:1900/Attribute: Wind/Level 7/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
This must be summoned with 'Mask Change'. Once per turn, this card can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field but this monster Atk points will be cut in half until the end of the turn. If there is another Wind attribute Masked Hero on the field this card gains 300 Atk and Def points.

"Now I activate her effect, once per turn she can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field," he said as he snapped his finger, "Alright Storm show her what you're made off."

" _As you say Kaito-sama"_ she said as she flew into the air, she started to twirl her body like a ballerina, her left leg starched outwards and all. She started twirling around slowly before she picked up speed, as she spun, a hurricane started to form around her and it grew bigger with each spin. Soon the whole filed was consumed by the large hurricane, Asuka held her arms up to cover her face from the gust of wind, the two cards on her field were swept away by the hurricane before bursting to pixels. Cyber Blader's arm reverts back to normal. (Cyber Blader Atk: 57004200)

"Unfortunately her attack points are cut in half whenever she uses this." He said as Storm returned to her original position but was covered in light green aura. (M.H Storm Atk:28001400) "Since I haven't Normal summon yet, I summon the Tuner monster Masked Hero Pathway in attack mode." He said as a new monster appeared on the field, it was roughly the height of a 7 year old, the figure was a male, he wore a brown leotard with white and black lining, a chest plate with a compass on his left chest plate, a grappling hook in his right hand, he wore pair of red visor style goggles [Raiser: what Megaman StarForce had for a helmet…it is a helmet right? Ava: I guess? Amy: it make him look cute.] over his cat like eyes [Raizer: Toon Link's eyes but instead of black they are purple.] and his spiky green hair. He had a mischive smile on his face.

Masked Hero Pathway  
Atk: 1000/Def: 700/Attribute: Dark/Level 3/Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
When this card is used for a warrior Synchro Monster, you can add one card from your graveyard except 'Masked Hero Pathway' to your hand.

"Now I tune Level 4 Rekka with level 3 Pathway. Alright guys time to shine." He said as his monster nodded.

" _Hehehe time to show you the way!"_ Pathway cried happily as he turned into three rings, those ring surrounded Rekka, Rekka's body became a green outline before changing into four stars. Then it was engulf in a bright light.

"The hears of the righteous gather their powers and formed into anew, their legacy of justice takes on the new world and stand for what is right. Synchro Summon!"

The light burst open revealing a new monster, slowly descending down was a male humanoid monster, he wore completely black bodysuit, he also wore black and orange dragon motif armor, two dragon head shape shoulder guards, gauntlets, leg guards and a dragon head on his belt, his helmet was also in shape of a dragon as two crimson red draconic eye shape visor, a silver fanged shaped mouth piece, dragon like horn on the top of his helmet and small details that made his armor look more menacing.

"Level 7, Masked Hero Volcanic Draco!" he said as his new monster stood beside storm.

Masked Hero Volcanic Draco  
Atk:2900/Def: 2000/Attribute: Fire/Level 7/Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
1 'warrior' tuner + 1 or more 'Masked Hero' monsters  
For every Masked Hero monster used to summoned this monster, this monster gains 600 Atk points. If this monster attacks a 'water' attribute monster, this card instantly destroys that monster ignoring their attack points.

"Now at this moment Pathway from the graveyard, Volcanic Draco and Shadow's Lawless Action that's also in my graveyard activates," he said as his duel disk graveyard shines, "First, Shadow's Lawless Action effect, I banish it from the game to add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand," he took out Shadow's Lawless Action card from his graveyard and pocketed it before taking another card and adding it to his hand, "Second, Pathway's effect activates since he was used to Synchro summon a 'Masked Hero' I get add another card except Pathway himself back to my hand," he said as he added another card to his hand, "Lastly Volcanic Draco's ability, he gains 600 Atk points for every Masked Hero used for his summoning, since I used Pathway and Rekka, he gains 1200 Atk points." As he said that, Volcanic Draco was surrounded by flames as he yelled out a powerful roar. (M.H Volcanic Draco Atk: 29004100)

Asuka sweated a bit, she won't lie, he played his turn with little to no wasted move, each action had a purpose, wiping out her facedowns, summoning powerful monsters and increasing his hand to give him more option all in one turn, it was like seeing an artist at work. She wiped away some sweat off her forehead, "I'll admit Kai-kun, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen someone do but my monster is still stronger than yours. What will you do?" what she didn't expect was for him to chuckle.

"I'm glad you ask Asuka-chan," he said with a mischievous smirk, "I activate the spell Saving Sacrifice." He said as a card with two men on it one of them was an older man wearing a brown jacket laying down, his jacket was stain with blood indicating that he was injured mortally. The second man was a teenager roughly 18 or 19, he held the elder man's hand while his other hand held the belt the older man was handing to him, his eyes was covered by his hair and tears could see flowing down his face.

Saving Sacrifice  
Spell  
Discard three cards from you hand to activate this spell. Tribute one Masked Hero monster and add that monster attack points to another Masked Hero monster on the field.

"Now I discard three cards and sacrifice Storm to power up Draco." _'Sorry Storm.'_ Kaito said mentalto the heroine. She waved it off. _"It's all right Kaito-sama, I don't mind it."_ She then turned her head towards Volcanic Draco _"You better make sure Kaito-sama wins."_ She said as she vanished into white particles.

" _You've got it Storm."_ He said as he absorbs the particles into his body and roared loudly. (M.H Volcaninc Draco Atk: 41005500)

"Now Cyber Blader own effect activates, since now I only have one monster you lose that boost." He said that, the dark blue aura that surrounded Cyber Blader disappeared (Cyber Blader Atk: 42002100)

"Now Volcanic Draco end this duel, **Magma Drive!** " Kaito said as, Volcanic nodded as his entire body began to be consume by magma and flames, he leapt straight towards Cyber Blader, his right arm stretched sideways and he delivered a magma covered flying arm bar at Cyber Blader, the impact picked her off her feet and sent her flying towards Asuka, soon there was a large wave of water that covered her.

 **Asuka: 0**

Kaito thengot into same pose he did when he beat Crowler in the entrance exam, "Subarashī kettō no Asuka-chan." He said smiling, he then noticed that Asuka was slightly wet from the splash and was down on her left knee. "Asuka-chan, are you alright?" he asked as he rowed his boat closer to hers. She raised her head and smile softly, she stood up and wiped her face.

"I guess I lost. Alright Kaito-kun, a deal's a deal. I won't prey on your condition anymore." She said.

Kai just looked at her, not really understanding what she meant, than he remembered why they dueled in the first place, he chuckled a bit. "Thank you for that, I'm just not comfortable yet talking about," he slowly reach for his sunglasses, "this to anyone else but family. When I'm ready I'll tell you." He said with an honest smile.

"Alright, I shall respect your decision Kai-kun," he ten lean in closer to red haired duelist and gve him a quick peck on his cheek, this caused Kai to blush. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." With that she rowed her boat away.

Kaito remained still for a few seconds before he subconsciously place his hand on his cheek. "Dang, what a women." He said still blushing. Acid appeared beside him and patted his back.

" _She is a feisty one isn't she? Best head back to the dorms now kai, don't want to get in trouble for staying out after curfew."_

"R-right." He said as he rowed his boat back to shore and quickly headed back to his dorm.

-2 hours later-

Crowler wearing a black diving suit was seen in the water. "Where is that slacker, he should have been here hours ago." He grumble to himself, after another thirty minutes Crowler had enough and left the lake, planning his next revenge plan.


End file.
